


Old Lady Diana ft. Them Damn Millennials and Their Technology

by genderless_scientist



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but its not bad, but mainly fluff, ill tag it before the chapter, slight angst, so much gay, there is like a slight depiction of violence-ish ness, these girls are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderless_scientist/pseuds/genderless_scientist
Summary: Diana can't figure out those damn shiny tablets and Akko is having a hard time believing in herself. To top it all off, both girls are too gay for their own good.This is my first fic, it's a little angsty, fluffier than Akko's bunny ears, a lot a bit of gay, and probably a train wreck.  Enjoy.





	1. Stupid Technology

Diana closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose.  She had been trying to figure out how to use this _machine_ for hours and she still didn’t know how to use it.  Her head throbbed and her eyes had grown tired and itchy from the glare of the bright screen.  Professor Croix’s introduction to Luna Nova’s teaching staff brought a wave of modern technology and, while the other girls were ecstatic at the prospect of using the shiny tablets, Diana was less than thrilled.  She was credulous of their sleek appearance, believing the devices would simply prove to be another source of distraction for the students.  Her initial impression was only strengthened as she watched girls spend more and more time with their eyes glued to the screen.  During class, the students’ faces and laps were illuminated as they tried to stealthy use their tablets when they should be listening to the teacher and taking notes.  Girls laughed and scrolled through frivolous content while walking down the hallways.  At night, Hannah and Barbara would hide under their sheets, stifling giggles as their fingers tapped away.     

 

Diana hated it.

 

The library had emptied out long ago, only a few students lingered over their books or tablets.  Diana was hidden away in a small dark alcove, a few books stacked meticulously on the scuffed wooden desk she occupied.  With a sigh, she turned off the tablet and pushed it aside.  The candles on her desk had long since burnt out.  A small faery was sitting on the stack of books, swinging its legs back and forth, their soft light casting shadows across Diana’s face.  The blonde witch crossed her arms and let out another irritated breath, glaring at the piece of technology in front of her.

 

If she could, she would have tucked the tablet in the back of her drawer ages ago and never looked at it again, but professor Croix’s class revolved around the infernal device.  Lectures, homework, and in-class assignments all depended on it.  Diana was already lost in class and her grade was taking a hit.  _I am a Cavendish,_ she fumed.  _Failure isn’t an option._  

 

“Oh!”  A voice said, disrupting Diana’s brooding stare-down with the inanimate object.  Diana would recognize that voice anywhere.  “I’m sorry Diana, I didn’t know anybody was back here with it being dark and all.  Wait, why _are_ you sitting in the dark?”  Diana turned around to face Akko as she continued to ramble.  “I mean there’s nothing wrong with sitting in the dark.  Except it is kinda suspicious.”  Akko froze, squinting her eyes as she looked Diana up and down.  “ _Are_ you doing something suspicious?  Because if you are I will-” 

 

“Akko,” Diana said, cutting the girl off.  “What I am doing is of no concern to you.”  Akko continued to examine her and Diana shifted uncomfortably under her scrutinizing glare.  “Is there a reason you are here?”

 

“Eh? Oh! I came here to study,” Akko said proudly, puffing her chest out.  Diana wouldn’t admit it aloud, but she was happy to see Akko so serious about her studying.  Sure she was loud, energetic, and clumsy, which was distracting during class, but she was also determined and passionate.  Diana admired her enthusiasm, plus the little ponytail on the back of her head was adorable and her eyes were always so big with wonder.  When she was concentrating her face would scrunch up and when she was embarrassed her skin would turn the most adorable shade of pink.  The clumsy girl had so many cuts and bruises, Diana just wanted to- 

 

Diana pushed a hand through her hair, a feeble attempt to calm the intrusive thoughts racing through her head.  Being loud and clumsy weren’t the only distracting things about Akko.  Her newfound feelings for the girl were as frustrating and confusing as the tablets.  Somewhere between reprimanding Akko for her deluded and childish interests in Shiny Chariot and berating her meager study habits, some remote part of her brain decided to take interest in Akko’s contagious smile and unrivaled enthusiasm.  She had tried to ignore it, but ignoring Akko was an impossible feat.  The girl’s shrieks of delight carry down the halls when she skips alongside miss Manbavaran and miss Yanson, and not to mention all the times her spells or potions blow up in class.  Akko always managed to find herself at the center of attention.  So yes, ignoring the wave of irritation mingled with a faint flutter of butterflies in her stomach when the young witch snored softly during class was impossible. 

 

Diana opened her mouth to respond, but her words were drowned out as a shrill beeping cut through the room.  Diana jumped, her hand instinctively wrapped around her wand as she whirled around to face the source of the noise.  Diana stood posed, her wand held defensively in front of her body, the tip casting a faint green glow on the shrieking tablet.  When she realized what was making the noise, she felt her heart stop and she was hit with a wave of embarrassment.

           

“I turned that off!” Diana exclaimed.  Realizing her outburst, Diana quickly closed her mouth and lowered her arm.  Her wand fell limply at her side, her knuckles white as she stuffed her wand back into her belt.  With a cool flip of her hair, she picked up the tablet, pressing buttons and tapping the device as she tried to figure out how to turn the retched sound off.  Dread bubbled up inside her as the foreign device continued to scream in her ear.  Diana could feel Akko’s eyes on her, burning into the side of her head as Akko stood silently with her mouth slightly agape. Diana furrowed her brow and slammed her pointer finger against the screen.   

 

“Diana?”

 

Diana ignored the other girl, clenching her jaw and focusing solely on the devise in her hands.  Swirls and patterns danced across the screen.  Her eyes scanned the symbols, fruitlessly trying to figure out what they meant.  She was beyond frustrated.  Tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked them back.  There was no way she was going to cry in front of Akko.

 

“Diana?”

 

Again, Akko was ignored.  Akko moved closer to Diana, reaching her hand out to grab her shoulder.  “…Diana?”

 

“What!”  Diana yelled as she whirled around, face to face with the other witch.  Akko jerked away, her eyes wide as she glanced between the tablet and Diana.

 

“Um, I was just going to-” Akko trailed off as she cautiously reached forward and pried the tablet out of Diana’s grip.  With a few taps and slides of her finger, Akko turned off the alarm.  Without the beeping, the small alcove was painfully silent.  Diana took a shaky breath as she tried to hide her embarrassment behind a stony glare.  She swore Akko could hear her heart thumping in her chest as she struggled to compose herself.  Akko just continued to stare at her, her expression unreadable.  Diana snatched the tablet out of Akko’s hands.

 

“I do not know why that obnoxious sound went off, as I was under the impression my device was switched off.  It must be malfunctioning, but what else is to be expected from these ridiculous toys.  I much prefer my books and paper, at least _those_ don’t scream at me.”  Diana knew she was talking more than necessary, but she couldn’t seem to get herself to stop.  _At least_ those _don’t scream at me._ Diana mentally smacked herself.

 

Akko began to giggle.  Diana narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, cradling the tablet against her chest.  Akko’s laughter grew until it wracked through her body, her shoulders shaking and tears streaming down her cheeks.  Diana eyed Akko coolly, “I fail to see what is so hilarious about this situation.”

 

“Did you just make a joke?” Akko said between laughs.  Akko was doubled over, wiping away tears with the back of her hand and clutching her stomach.  Diana’s face grew hot, her cheeks turning pink.  She crossed her arms tighter against herself, turning her head to the side and inclining her head.“Do you need help using the tablets? Finally, there’s something the great Diana hasn’t mastered!” Akko was in her own world, her hands clasped in front of her.  The energetic girl spun in a circle, throwing her arms out and shouting with glee, “I could teach you!”  Akko’s eyes glistened like stars.

 

Diana was stubborn, she hardly ever needed to ask for help.  When she was confused she would study, cooped up in the library for hours on end, pouring over every book she could find on the subject.  For hours, her eyes would skim the pages as she took in every bit of information.  The only sounds would be the flick of the pages and the scratch of her pen as she took notes.  The thought of accepting Akko’s help wasn’t a terrible thought.  Her mind wandered, envisioning how cute Akko would look as she tutored her.  Diana could imagine the excitement on the girl’s face as she sat beside her, her skillful fingers moving over the tablet.  With their heads leaning towards each other, Akko would smile, her bangs brushing against Diana’s skin.  Warmth blossomed through her body as she imagined how it would feel to have Akko’s smiling lips pressed against hers. 

 

Diana froze.  This was exactly why she couldn’t accept Akko’s help.  The girl was a distraction. Diana stepped forward, tilting her head down to look at Akko and the other witch visibly gulped as she shrunk back.

 

“I don’t need your help Akko.  I have everything under control.”

 

Diana watched Akko’s body tense, her hands curling into tight fists at her side. It was painful seeing how her words affected the girl, but it was better this way.  She couldn’t allow herself to get distracted, she had school, spells to master, a family reputation to uphold.  A small part of Diana knew they were weak excuses, especially since she never actually tried to balance a social life and _feelings_ with her work life.  She just always chose to prevent people from getting too close to her, she always hid what she felt in a little box, locked, chained shut, and tossed into a deep abyss somewhere in her mind.  It was easier this way.  She wouldn’t experience the pain of loss again if she didn’t let herself love anyone.

 

“You think you’re so great because you’re miss _perfect_ who’s good at _everything_.  I’m just stupid commoner Akko, what do I know?”  With each word, Akko visibly grew more frustrated, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.  Diana watched a vein pulse in her neck as Akko’s eyes blazed.  She met Diana’s icy stare with a glare so intense, Diana felt the heat melt her frosty exterior.  The walls she built around herself to keep people distant wilted as the words “stupid” and “commoner” echoed through her head.  _Akko doesn’t really feel this way about herself, right?_   Sure the girl wasn’t born into a witch’s family, sure her grades were low and her magic showed a great need for improvement, but Diana didn’t believe Akko was stupid, and she definitely proved herself to be more than a simple commoner.  Memories of Akko flashed in her mind.  Akko jumping in front of her spell to save the Pappiliodya, her skin pallid as she struggled to keep her eyes open.  Akko riding Shooting Star, her face set in a look of pure determination as she raced side by side with Diana towards the finish line.  Akko standing up to Fafnir, unwavering and brave despite the dragon’s size.  Akko dancing around Vajarois, pulling the seed of sorrow out of the ghost and releasing the princess’s true form.  Yes, Akko had proved time and time again the strength of her heart and the passion behind her magic.  The girl was incredibly smart and kind-hearted.  The possibility that Akko could think poorly of herself made Diana’s blood run cold. “Akko-”

 

“You know what?  Maybe I don’t want to help someone as stuck up as you!”  With that, Akko spun on her heel and walked away.  _This is what I wanted right?_ She wanted Akko to leave her alone, she wanted to get rid of the distraction.  Diana stood alone in the dark, the cold tablet suddenly feeling very heavy in her hands.


	2. Akko

_That stuck up, smarty pants, know-it-all, gorgeous girl! Who does she think she is?_ Akko thought as she stormed out of the library.  Her footsteps echoed down the dimly lit halls and the few students that had not yet retired to their rooms parted to watch the red-faced girl pass by.  Akko thought back to what had just happened.  Finding Diana in the library wasn’t that surprising, the blonde witch could often be found surrounded by papers and worn books, her nose buried in a particularly large volume.  However, seeing Diana lose her composure was something Akko had never thought possible, unless of course the girl in question had been stung by a Cupid Bee, but that hardly counts.  The look on Diana’s face when the alarm on the tablet went off had been priceless, her mouth had opened with an unspoken scream and her eyes widened comically.  The girl had grown more and more flustered and it was obvious she had no idea how to work the thing.  When Akko took pity on the poor girl and turned it off for her, she hadn’t meant to laugh so hard, but she couldn’t help it.  It was _Diana Cavendish_.  Girl wonder, witch extraordinaire, rendered speechless by a simple piece of technology.  Not to mention how cute she looked with a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.  Akko _had_ to laugh, she just didn’t think it would make Diana so upset.

 

“It was stupid to think she would want _my_ help,” Akko muttered to herself.  It was obvious what Diana and her friends thought of her.  She couldn’t do anything in class without hearing the mean whispers and giggles of Hannah and Barbara.  Most of the time they didn’t even try to hide it when they were talking about her, the two girls would send her scathing looks, grimaces and sneers.  Akko felt foolish for thinking that Diana didn’t feel the same way as her friends.

 

“You won’t believe what just happened!” Akko said as she burst into her room.  Lotte looked up from her bed.  The small witch was wrapped in a blanket, her glasses flashing as she peered over the 365th _Night Fall_.  Sucy didn’t even bother to look up from the various chemicals and poisons laid out on her desk.  “You got a broom to fly?” Sucy said, her voice monotone and dry.  Akko frowned.

 

“No, I saw Diana in the library!”

 

Sucy finally looked up, blinking at Akko as the witch paced back and forth in their small room.  Lotte spoke up, her voice gentle and timid. “Um Akko? Diana is always at the library, it’s not very surprising that you saw her there.”

 

“Yeah it’s more surprising _you_ were at the library,” Sucy said.  Akko ignored Sucy’s jibe as she threw herself onto her bed, the Shiny Chariot poster smiling down at her.  Akko explained how she stumbled across Diana sitting in dark.  She still thought it was rather suspicious, but maybe Diana often sat alone in the dark, brooding over how childish and pathetic everybody was compared to her.  Akko huffed, it wouldn’t be surprising.

 

“And then her tablet went off! Her eyes got so wide and her mouth gaped open like a fish. She kept slamming her fingers against the screen.”

 

 She laughed as she recounted how helpless Diana had been when her tablet’s alarm went off.  Akko purposely left out how adorable and cute she thought Diana looked, but when she got to the part where Diana rudely declined her help, Akko felt her anger returning.

 

“Can you believe her? That’s the last time I’m helping _her_ with anything.”

 

“Since she’s so much better than you at everything else, I’m sure it _is_ the last time you’ll be able to help her.”

 

“Sucy!” Lotte cried.  Akko deflated, maybe Sucy was right and maybe Hannah and Barbara were right as well.

 

“Diana was probably just embarrassed she can’t figure the tablets out. I don’t think she has spent lots of time using technology.  She is a Cavendish after all and her family dates back to ancient times.”

 

“Yeah, that must be right,” Akko said half-heartedly.  The young witch was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion.  Failed tests, failed metamorphosis magic, and failed attempts to ride a broom swirled through her head.  No matter how many times she tried to help, the professors still stuck her with an impossible amount of chores.  Normally Akko could fight off the bad thoughts.  She would think about Shiny Chariot and hear the fiery haired witch’s voice, canceling out all the negative voices, but tonight, Akko was just too tired.  Akko’s eyes snapped open at a sudden realization. 

 

“I didn’t study!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akko: a believing heart is your magic! wait shit or is it actually it's your belief in yourself that makes up your magic   
> Akko: *panics*


	3. Rebel Diana

Diana strode into Professor Finnelan’s class, Hannah and Barbara flanking either side.  The girls were early, so the class was still relatively empty.  Diana took her seat, smoothing her skirt out and flicking her long thick hair behind her shoulder.  Despite her exhaustion, Diana kept her spine straight and her shoulders pulled back, posture was important after all.  She had slept terribly, tossing and turning in bed as her mind wandered to the exchange she had with Akko in the library. 

 

Did Akko really think she was stupid?  For a girl born into a non-magic family, Akko was doing far better than expected.  In all honesty, Diana was impressed.  Akko’s determination and passion well exceeded Diana’s initial expectations for her.  The girl kept trying, relentlessly, regardless of how frustrated she was.  It was a quality that continued to surprise Diana, a quality she admired.  Diana scanned the classroom, searching for the familiar ponytail, but the three seats the red team normally occupied were empty.  Diana sighed, pulling out her notes.  The three girls normally arrived at the last possible minute, slightly out of breath.  It was foolish of them not to leave earlier, but seeing Akko’s cheeks flush from running down the halls _was_ an excellent way to start the morning.

 

As the last few students took their seats, professor Finnelan addressed the class, starting the lesson for the day.  As if on cue, Lotte and Sucy hurried through the door and took their seats.  Diana tuned out the professor, the rustle of students faded around her as she anxiously watched the door.  Diana waited for the young witch to burst in, flustered and apologizing before stumbling over herself to take her seat.  Seconds felt like hours as the large wooden doors remained shut.  Diana wondered if she could fake an illness and leave to find Akko under the pretense of visiting the nurse’s office.  She was sure professor Finnelan, or any other professor for that matter, would believe her ruse, not that she would ever make it a habit of abusing the trust and respect her teachers have for her, but desperate times call for desperate measures.  _Why am I even considering this?_ Diana pinched her eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of her nose.  This is why Akko is trouble.  Pre-Akko Diana would never consider lying so blatantly to a teacher.  _What’s post-Akko Diana going to do next?  Cheat on a test?  Dropout of school?_ Diana brushed the thought away and dropped her hand, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt. 

 

It was then the doors finally did creep open, and Diana felt her body lean forward, as if there was a magical force trying to draw her closer to Akko.  Any second now the spirited girl would fly through the doors, red-faced in a whirl of jumbled apologies and flailing limbs.  However, the entrance was neither as grand, nor as clumsy as she expected.  The doors opened slowly and Akko stepped inside, her head low and shoulders slumped like the effort to open the large doors sapped every ounce of the girl’s energy.  Her eyes looked dull, lacking their normal sparkle and illustrious glow.  A pain shot through Diana’s heart as Akko shuffled her feet, ignoring the concerned glances from Lotte and Sucy.

 

“Ah, Akko.  Nice of you to finally join us.”  The professor’s voice rang out through the room, followed by a scattering of giggles.  Diana was tempted to stand up and shush the girls.  “I thought by now you would know not to show up late for lessons, you can have laundry duty for a week.”  The giggling grew louder and Diana’s fist gripped the sides of her chair, her knuckles turning white. Sure tardiness is unacceptable, but a whole week for being only a few minutes late?

 

“Yes professor,” Akko mumbled as she took her seat.  The girl was a shell of her usual self, the passion and spirit which normally shone through her eyes and manifested in her carefree movements—the wide sweeping motions she made with her arms when she talked, the arching flourish of her wand when she cast a spell, the skip and hops in her step when she walked down the hall—were gone.   

 

“A whole week?”  A voice cried out, “but she was like, a minute late!”  Diana’s head whipped around to see Amanda.  The rebellious witch had been leaning back in her chair, arms crossed behind her head when Akko walked in.  Amanda was sitting up now, her arms braced against the edge of the table, her eyes flashing in outrage. 

 

“Keep talking and you will be joining her miss O’Neill,” professor Finnelan said, her eyes swept over the girl with a look of disdain.  Amanda muttered something under her breath and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring out the window.  Diana’s body moved on its own accord and the blond witch stood up.

 

“Actually professor, O’Neill makes a valid point.”  Diana went numb with shock over her rash action.  She just talked back to a _teacher_.  Pushing away her nerves, Diana stared down at the professor. There was no turning back now.  Her teacher’s face had gone stark white.  A few gasps echoed around the room as the class turned to face Diana, their heads swiveling from the wide eyed professor to the cool and composed student.  Even Akko turned to look up at Diana and their eyes met briefly before Diana turned her attention back to her teacher.  “Miss Heinrich was late to class last week and she received no other punishment than a stern warning.  Now I am well aware that you find miss Kagari to be a more troubling or disruptive student, but she still tries very hard to be punctual.  I am sure the head mistress would agree that it is unprofessional to be biased when giving punishments to students.”  Despite the slight tremble in her hands, Diana stood her ground as she watched professor Finnelan’s lips press together into a thin line.

 

“Very well then.  One day of laundry duty for you miss Kagari, and _you_ will be joining her miss Cavendish.”

 

Diana nodded her head before taking her seat, her hands gripping the fabric of her skirt under the table.  Girls murmured to each other as the professor turned around to resume the lesson, the chalk squeaking as Finnelan pressed a bit more violently than she needed to.  Hannah and Barbara leaned towards Diana both whispering urgently, nagging her on her decision to stand up for _Akko_.

 

“I mean she _is_ a commoner.  If I had it my way she would be on laundry duty every day,” Barbara said, her voice raising slightly.  Hannah laughed and nodded in agreement.  Barbara’s comment struck a chord with Diana and she raised a hand to silence them, her eyes cold and icy as she looked at each girl.  Hannah and Barbara squeaked in surprise and drew back, cowering in their chairs.

 

As Diana pulled out a pen to take notes, she felt the small hairs on the back of her neck prickle and she looked up to find Akko’s friends staring at her.  Diana darted her eyes between the three girls, growing uncomfortable.  Despite popular belief, she hated being the center of attention.  Amanda was studying her, her light green eyes narrowed and contemplative, while Sucy’s expression was completely blank, almost bored.  Lotte, however, was giving her a knowing look, her lips pulled into a soft, but slightly smug smile.  Diana’s stomach twisted.  The small, ginger witch was quiet, but very studious.  Diana often saw her in the library carrying history books twice her size.  Lotte often appeared invisible, her shy and timid demeanor causing her to fade into a group of students.  However, when Lotte did speak, Diana had noticed the profound ease of intelligence and observation the girl’s soft voice carried.  With that in mind, Diana wouldn’t be surprised if Lotte had picked up on Diana’s troubled feelings for her starry-eyed roommate.  Troubled feelings because, even now, Diana was still figuring out how she felt about Akko.  If it was a brief crush, or if her feeling were developing into a strong infatuation.  Simply seeing the girl prance through the halls made Diana’s heart pound in her chest.  Diana kept telling herself to ignore it, to stay behind the calm and composed mask she wore.  She tried to ignore Akko’s youthful glee and the affect her bright eyes had on her, bright puzzled eyes which she found staring right back at her.  With a start, Diana realized she had been gazing at Akko this whole time, lost in thought.


	4. Akko is Gay

After Amanda spoke up, Diana bolted up from her chair, her back straight and her chin raised defiantly.  Her hand rested delicately on her hip as she faced the professor.  The lingering dark thoughts from the night before had faded, replaced by surprise and a surge of warmth towards the other witch as Diana stared down the beast that was mean old Finnelan.  Akko had nearly missed the professor’s response as Diana nodded once, before sweeping her hair behind her shoulder and taking her seat.  Akko couldn’t believe what had just happened, and neither could the class.  The other girls whispered amongst themselves and Akko could hear Barbara calling her a commoner.  The scene played through her mind over and over again.  Turning her head slightly, Akko tried to discreetly glance up at Diana.  Crystal blue eyes stared back at Akko, a bright red blush dusting Diana’s pale cheeks.  Akko couldn’t bring herself to look away and the two girls gazed at each other.  Although it was cheesy to admit, the classroom and all the other students gradually faded into the distance as Akko got lost in her eyes.  It felt like she had taken a plunge into a deep blue ocean, the cool water spreading over her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps.  The moment was broken as Diana gasped and quickly looked away.

 

Akko couldn’t concentrate, which wasn’t exactly new because this class normally put her to sleep anyway.  But Akko was wide awake and instead of dozing off, she was distracted by a certain blonde haired witch.  _Is Diana angry that she has to clean laundry with me?_ Akko tried to imagine Diana scrubbing sheets and washing clothes and couldn’t help a small smile.  It would definitely be an interesting experience.  Doubt crept its way into her gut the more she thought about what had happened.  Why did Diana stand up for her like that?  She must have had some other reason.  Diana had made it perfectly clear that she regarded Akko with the same disdain as Hannah and Barbara.  But why would she talk back to _Finnelan_ of all people?  Why didn’t she just stay quiet and let Akko get a week’s worth of laundry.  Hannah and Barbara definitely would have enjoyed the opportunity to pick on her.  Everything was so confusing, it made her head hurt.  The rest of the class passed by painfully slow.  Akko continued to sneak looks at Diana, as the other girl stared straight ahead and studiously scribbled down notes.  Akko’s foot bounced up and down as she waited for Finnelan to finally stop talking so they could leave.

 

“Remember to read pages 650 to 675 by next class and write a-” _Blah, blah, blah._ Akko packed up her stuff and stood up, the large doors looking very inviting.  The familiar blonde head bopping over the sea of students caught Akko’s attention.  Diana was sandwiched between Hannah and Barbara, her eyes downcast.  Before she could think too much about Diana’s uncharacteristic behavior, Akko let out a startled yelp as she felt herself being tugged out of the classroom by a pair of strong hands.

 

“Hey watch it!” Akko said as the hands let go of her.  Amanda crossed her arms, her lips pulled into a crooked smirk.  Sucy hovered by Amanda’s shoulder, a smile stretched across her face.  Normally people looked pleasant when they smiled, but the smile on Sucy’s face gave Akko the chills.  “What was that all about?” Akko cried out.

 

“We should be asking you the same thing,” Amanda said.  “You stared at Cavendish throughout the whole class. You were drooling.”

 

“I wasn’t drooling!” Akko subconsciously wiped at her chin just in case there _was_ drool there. 

 

“It seems like a little more happened last night in that small, dark alcove than you told us,” Sucy said.

 

Amanda gasped. “I knew you were gay, but I didn’t know prissy little _Cavendish_ was! Actually, I should have seen it sooner. The signs were all there,” Amanda held out a fist for Akko to bump.  “Score, two more for team lady lovers.”

 

Akko was at a loss for words.  Her mind was racing as she tried to make sense of everything that had just happened. “N-nothing happened last night!  We just argued, that’s all,” Akko managed to say.  Amanda and Sucy looked amused.   

 

“Right,” Amanda said, “so you kissed and made up.”

 

Akko stammered, a blush spreading across her face.  Diana didn’t like her, and she definitely didn’t _like_ her, like her.  She didn’t even know if Diana liked girls.  As for being gay herself, Akko just wasn’t sure. “That’s completely ridiculous, Diana never kissed me!  And I’m not, at least I don’t think I’m- I don’t know!”

 

Amanda’s smile softened as she threw an arm around Akko’s shoulders, leading the flustered girl to the courtyard.  Yeah, girls were really pretty.  They always smelled nice and looked so soft and huggable, but that didn’t mean she was gay.  “It’s totally okay not knowing, but take it from me, one gay to another, you’re super gay.  You have posters of Shiny Chariot all over your room.  That’s pretty gay.”

 

“But I’ve liked boys before.”

 

“You can like both,” Sucy said as the three girls made their way to the courtyard.  Akko squinted her eyes, adjusting to the bright sun.  Lotte, Jasminka, and Constanze were already sitting on the grass.  “I’m actually surprised you didn’t know you were bisexual, I thought everybody knew.  But then again you’re normally slightly behind the curve.”

 

Everybody knew?  Akko’s mind was racing, maybe she was bisexual.  She thought back to all the times she had seen a pretty girl and felt her heart race.  Her mind wondered to Diana, thinking about how distracting Diana’s bright blue eyes were or how the sunlight would glisten off Diana’s long gorgeous hair.  Her fingers itched as she imagined tangling her fingers in-  Okay, yeah maybe she definitely was just a tiny bit gay.  A lot a bit gay if she was being honest with herself, but did everybody already know?   “Did you guys know I’m bisexual?”

 

The three girls on the grass looked up, and nodded their heads.  Lotte beamed at Akko.  “But congratulations on finally coming out to us! We all still love you just the same.”

 

Akko gaped.  “How did everybody know except me? Does the whole school know?”

_Does Diana know?_

 

"Ah come on Akko, lighten up." Amanda tightened her grip around Akko's shoulders, bringing the girl into a side hug.  Akko pouted, her nose crinkling.  “You’ve got the smartest girl at the school wrapped around your finger, that’s gotta be something to be proud of.” 

 

"For the last time, Diana isn’t interested in me! In case you haven't noticed, she can't stand me!"  Akko shrugged off Amanda's arm, throwing her arms into the air.  The courtyard was relatively peaceful, only a few girls milled around the lawn.  Jasminka munched on a bag of chips while Constanze's fingers fiddled with a few wires in her robot. Lotte leaned against Sucy's shoulder, her legs pulled into her chest as she watched Akko pace back and forth.  The thought of Diana liking her was ridiculous.  Diana was so talented and gorgeous and proper. Akko sighed, she on the other hand, sucked at magic and was an absolute train wreck, she has the cuts and bruises and scars to prove it.  

 

Amanda smirked, crossing her arms behind her head.  "Maybe it's your skirt, it is pretty short. She's definitely tempted by those long legs.  Or maybe she's a secret Shiny Chariot fan and she fell in love with you for your nerdy trading cards.  Or maybe-"

 

"Maybe it's a power play, she prefers her partners to be inferior to her in every way."

 

The girls turned to look at Sucy, the witch stared back at them and shrugged.  "Akko can't even ride a broom, she wouldn't be able to run away."  Akko's eyes prickled with tears, as she tried to ignore Sucy. She threw on a brave face, despite how hurt she was.  She wanted to prove them all wrong, but it was getting harder and harder not to give up completely.  She should be better than this, she was supposed to believe in herself all the time.  She had Shiny Rod, she was awakening the Words, she couldn’t let Shiny Chariot down.  It was just hard when nobody else believed in her.

 

"I'm going to learn.  I'm going to learn how to fly a broom!" 

 

Sucy blinked.  "You tried before, what makes you think you'll get it right this time?"

 

At this, Lotte shot up, turning around to glare at Sucy.  The ginger witch's face was redder than her hair and her glasses flashed as she gave her friend the most scathing look anybody had seen on the quiet girl's face.  "I think it's great that Akko wants to keep practicing and as her _friend_  I fully support her and want to help in any way I can."

 

Lotte huffed before shifting away from Sucy, resting her chin on her knees.  Sucy lowered her head, her shoulders drooping.  Amanda looked impressed, gazing at the bookish witch with a new appreciation in her eyes.  Even Constanze and Jasminka looked up, nodding their heads in agreement. 

 

"I-I uh, have a potion that might help you get a broom off the ground, bypassing the whole take off part. You can try to get used to being in the air, without being chained to the broom or shot out of a canon."  Sucy’s mouth opened and closed her mouth as if she was debating on saying more, her eyes darting between Lotte and Akko.  Lotte stared across the field, avoiding Sucy’s gaze with a determination that rivaled Akko’s.  “I’m sorry I make a lot of jokes at your expense.”  Sucy mumble the last bit, her eyes once more seeking Lotte.  Lotte relaxed, turning her head so she could look back at Sucy, her cheek resting against her knee.  A dazzling smile lit up her face and a faint blush settled across Sucy’s cheeks.  Akko narrowed her eyes as she watched the two girls interact.  Perhaps discovering her sexuality activated a gaydar that had laid dormant in some rainbow-colored recess of her mind.  Her heart soared at the prospect that her two roommates might have feelings for each other. 

 

“It’s okay Sucy.  I’m not gonna lie, it hurts sometimes, but I know you just say things like that because you love me!”

 

Sucy pursed her lips and crinkled her nose, but any sarcastic response was cut off as Akko dove forward and gathered her two roommates in a hug.

 

“Oi, sorry to break up this heartfelt moment, but do any of you know what we are doing in Croix’s class?  I wanna ditch, the tablets are so lame.”

 

Akko pulled back from the hug and turned her attention to the witch sprawled out in the grass.  Amanda’s head rested casually on her arms, her foot tapping the air from where it propped on up on her other leg.  Amanda heaved a big sigh and rolled onto her stomach.  “Why is everything so boring and lame,” she said, her voice muffled from laying face first in the grass.

 

“Croix’s class isn’t lame!” Akko said shooting to her feet.  “It’s exciting and new and interesting!”

 

Amanda lifted her head up, her expression unimpressed.  “You think everything is exciting and new and interesting.”

 

“Except history and theory.” Lotte chimed in.

 

Akko stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.  “Well you think everything is boring.”

 

Amanda shrugged in response, propping her head up on her fist.  Suddenly a smirk tugged at the corner of her lip, a lone eyebrow creeping towards her pink hairline.  Akko gulped, this look was never a good thing.  “Actually, Croix’s class should be pretty interesting today.  Don’t you agree Sucy?”  Sucy looked up from the mushroom she had been fiddling with, humming half-heartedly before going to back to her mushroom.  “Diana will be there.”

 

Akko’s stomach dropped.  Of course Diana would be there, that wasn’t surprising or anything, but Akko found herself suddenly wanting to ditch class like Amanda suggested earlier.  Akko had seen Diana in class a million times before, but having to see her after figuring out that Akko _like_ liked her had her stomach twisted in all sorts of knots—kinda like a balloon animal.

 

“And oh look at the time, we should probably start heading to her class now.”  Amanda said as she stood up, cracking her back and knuckles.  “Come on Akko aren’t you excited? You get to see your knight in shining armor after she courageously stood up to Finnelan.”

 

Akko followed her friends out the courtyard, feeling her face grow hot as Amanda continued to tease Akko, her voice echoing off the stone walls.  “You can rush to her, throw yourself into her arms and beg for some way to show your gratitude.”  Amanda waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

 

Sucy nodded.  “You actually should say thank you or offer yourself up for servitude because Diana talked back to Finnelan for you and we all know that Finnelan is such a bi-”

 

“That’s enough!”  Akko cried out.  She knew she probably had a crazed look in her eye as she glared at Amanda and Sucy, but she didn’t really care.  She was nervous and anxious and a little bit excited to see Diana after the morning fiasco, but her two friends were making it so much worse.

 

“Aw come on Akko, I haven’t even gotten to the best part.  We will walk through those doors and your eyes will meet and-”

 

“Let’s go Lotte,” Akko said as she grabbed Lotte’s hand.  Lotte barely even let out a gasp before Akko pulled her down the hall.  Akko’s feet pounding against the floor drowned out whatever Amanda had envisioned would happen when Akko locked eyes with Diana.

 

 The sound of Amanda and Sucy’s laughter faded as Akko stumbled into professor Croix’s class, pulling a panting Lotte behind her. Diana was already seated, her hair cascading around her face as she looked down at her tablet.  Akko took a seat next to Lotte, leaving an open seat for Sucy.

 

Akko sighed and slumped forward in her seat, burying her face in her arms.  She was used to crazy, unbelievable things happening.  Her first day of school she found herself in a dark forbidden forest being chased by a giant rooster.  She could suddenly understand fish language after, almost successfully, transforming herself into a fish to save her professor who had been poisoned and tossed into the sewer.  The little detail that Akko had been the one to poison her and toss her into the sewer was unimportant, but still just as crazy as everything else that had happened.  Akko was always on her toes, always ready to find a new adventure and take on whatever Luna Nova threw at her, but this was entirely new, foreign territory.  Diana, the girl she fought so hard to best, stood up for her and to top it all off, Akko discovered that she had _feelings_ for her.  She found herself rethinking and questioning every interaction they had together, trying to pinpoint when her heart decided to become so transfixed and enamored with Diana.  Maybe she always had been, mistaking the ever present knots in her stomach for jealousy or just really bad gas.  Akko guessed she probably always had a crush on Diana, a crush which started the moment Diana first introduced herself, a crush which continued to grow the more time Akko spent around her.  Sure Diana still enraged her, but maybe there had always been an underlying cause to the way Diana made her blood boil.  _Holy cheese I have it bad._ Akko took a shaky breath.  Now that she knew her true feelings for Diana, she had no idea what to do with them, especially since Diana probably didn’t like her at all.   

 

“Would you mind if I sat next to you in class today?  I have a difficult time understanding this modern technology and I would like to accept your previous offer to tutor me.  If that offer still stands of course.”  Akko’s head shot up and she gawked at Diana.  The girl’s hands were clasped behind her back as she waited for a response. 

 

Akko nodded her head, still in a daze.  “Uh, yeah! Yes, of course you can sit here.”  Akko was awarded with a small smile as Diana sat in the chair beside her.  The girl gingerly rested the tablet on the table, her fingers tapping anxiously against her thigh.  Akko felt like her mind was in a bowl of molasses, everything was moving so slow as she tried to get over the shock of having Diana next to her, like right next to her.

 

“I have to be honest, I don’t understand how this machine works at all.  I get quite lost during the lessons and it’s very frustrating for me.” 

 

By some miracle, Akko managed to compose herself.  Diana needed her help and Akko wasn’t going to let her down.  Sliding her chair closer, Akko clicked a button on Diana’s tablet, bringing the screen to life.  Akko glanced at Diana’s fidgeting fingers.  _Maybe she’s just as nervous as I am._   “I can teach you how to use this no problem.”  Feeling emboldened Akko rested her hand over Diana’s, stilling her movement.  “Then you can master this class just like you have with everything else,” Akko said with a smile, not missing the way Diana stiffened at the contact.  A shadow fell over their table and the two girls looked up to see Amanda and Sucy standing in front of them.  Amanda had a wild gleam in her eye as she looked at their hands resting on Diana’s thigh.  Akko quickly pulled her hand away from Diana’s.  Sucy observed Diana’s red face with a bored expression.

 

“You’re in my seat.”

 

Diana apologized immediately and moved to get up, but Amanda stopped her. 

 

“Oh no, it’s okay. Right Sucy? You can just sit next to me,” Amanda said with a wink as she pulled Sucy to another set of open chairs.  Akko glared at the two girls’ retreating forms. 

 

“I’m sorry for my friends.”  “I apologize for taking her seat.”  Diana and Akko spoke at the same time and Akko laughed. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, if Sucy tries to poison you or something I’ll stop her.”

 

Diana’s brow furrowed as she looked across the room at Sucy.  “I am not entirely sure whether that is a joke or if she will actually attempt to poison me.”

 

“I’m not sure either.” Akko shrugged and then laughed at the brief look of horror on Diana’s face. 

 

The lesson went by relatively smooth.  When Diana got confused, Akko would lean over and help her through the steps.  Their fingers occasionally brushing as Akko guided Diana’s fingers over the smooth screen of the tablet.  Being this close to Diana for this long was driving her crazy.  Every so often Akko would smell the scent of lavender and jasmine.  Diana’s long hair would fall into her face and Akko would have to tuck her hands between her legs to stop herself from brushing the thick blonde locks behind her ear.  As the girls worked they would lean closer together and Akko would find herself inches from Diana’s face, staring into her clear blue eyes.  Eventually, one of them would blush and look away.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Akko would catch Amanda staring at them, making kissy faces and heart eyes every chance she could.  Akko shot a worried look at Diana, but if the girl noticed Amanda, she didn’t say anything.  Unlike the rest of her classes, this period seemed to go by too fast.  Although they didn’t get to talk much, being in the Diana’s presence was soothing.  Akko found herself wishing this class would go on forever, that way she could spend more time sitting with the beautiful girl next to her.

 

“I think it would be most efficient to meet in the laundry room after dinner,” Diana said as they packed up their stuff.

 

“Eh?” Akko grunted, her mind reeling as she tried to piece together what Diana had just said.  What could they possibly be doing in the laundry room so late at night?  Akko felt warmth flood through her body as her mind drifted to some not so innocent thoughts.

 

Diana smiled.  “We have laundry duty tonight Akko.”

 

“Oh! Yeah I totally knew that,” Akko said as she scratched the back of her neck, a sheepish smile on her face.  Laundry duty, right.

 

“Thank you for helping me, I still prefer my books and paper, but at least I understand how to use this device now. I will see you tonight.”

 

Diana headed towards the door.  “It’s a date!” Akko called before slapping her hand over mouth, her eyes widening over the implication of what she just said.  She managed to catch the dark blush that spread across Diana’s cheeks as she put her head down and walked out of the room.

 

“So,” Amanda said, Akko jumped, not sure when Amanda had snuck up on her.  “You guys have a date.”


	5. Diana gets Tutored oh la la

"It's a date!"

 

The words rang through Diana's head as she walked back to her room.  Her heart leapt inside her chest and her face still burned.  They were going to wash clothes for goodness sake, it wasn't exactly first date material, yet that didn't put a damper on Diana's mood.  

 

When Diana and her roommates had reached professor Croix's room, they sat at their usual seats.  Diana found herself looking at Akko's seat as she continued to ignore Hannah and Barbara's complaining.  Diana wasn't looking forward to this class, she still didn't understand the ridiculous piece of technology in front of her and, since the lesson revolved around these devices, Diana found herself easily lost trying to navigate her way on the tablet with the rest of the class.  Her thoughts turned to Akko and how the girl had offered to teach her how to use it.  Diana wondered if the offer still stood, if it meant she would understand this course better, it might be worth getting a little bit of help.  Diana surprised herself with her new train of thought.  Her whole life Diana avoided asking for help as much as she could.  Yet here she was, considering accepting help from another student.  Diana briefly wondered if her slightly more than platonic feelings for Atsuko Kagari played a role in her sudden willingness to ask Akko to be her tutor, but she quickly shoved the thought in the little box in her mind.  No, she was only willing to accept Akko’s help because Diana couldn’t fail this class, not because Akko would look cute passionately explaining how to work this useless piece of junk.  

 

"Look who managed to get here early," Hannah said with snobbish laugh.  Diana looked up to see Akko sitting with Lotte. They both seemed to be a little out of breath, their cheeks flushed as if they ran here.  The chair next to Akko was open and Diana's lips pursed as she debated the pros and cons of sitting there.  She figured she could ask; she did want to see if the tutoring option was still available.  Sitting next to her would give her the opportunity to talk about their laundry duty and, if Akko _was_  willing to help her with the tablet, this might be the first lesson she actually understood.  

 

That settled it then.  Diana was going to ask to sit by Akko. Her pulsed immediately began racing, her palms growing sweaty as she tried to compose herself.  It was now or never.  

 

"Ladies," Diana said as she stood up. Hannah and Barbara looked up at Diana, both girls a little surprised at the sudden outburst.  "I have a matter to discuss with miss Kagari."  The girls were stunned as Diana walked away.  They didn’t seem to notice the way her hand clenched tightly at her hip, her fingers digging into the fabric of her skirt.  Akko was slumped over the table, her face hidden as she used her arms for a makeshift pillow.  Diana cleared her throat, asking for Akko’s help as the girl shot up in her seat.  

 

The look on Akko's face was adorable, but then again, everything Akko did Diana found utterly adorable.  Diana sat down with great care, her back stiff and impossibly straight as she tried to figure out where to put her hands.  She felt ridiculous for being this nervous, really it was all Akko’s fault.  Diana never acted like this _before_ Akko showed up at Luna Nova.  Diana didn’t realize how much she was fidgeting until Akko stilled her anxious fingers with her hand.  Diana tensed so much she felt like an old stone statue corroding and withering away to dust.  _Poetic_ , Diana thought with an internal groan.  She was stuck between ignoring the tingling sensations traveling from her fingertips up her arm or reveling in how pleasant it felt to have the combined weight of their hands resting on her thigh.  Thankfully, or sadly, Akko snatched her hand away when her friends walked up.  Diana was fighting a very conflicting battle.  Part of her wanted to give in to the feelings that pulled her towards Akko, the other part wanted to keep building up a wall.     

 

The rest of the lecture had been blissful and unbelievably troubling.  Blissful because every second she spent with Akko made her illogically happy.  Troubling because every second with Akko made her, well, illogically happy.  Akko was a patient teacher, which Diana appreciated.  Akko’s hands were slightly calloused, but still soft and warm as she showed Diana how the screens react to the temperature of your skin, not to the amount of pressure you applied.  Diana had blushed at that, feeling foolish for all the times she slammed her finger against the screen, thinking if she pressed harder something would happen.  

 

Diana had been extremely distracted by Akko's lips.  Unlike Diana, who strove to be composed and dignified, Akko was exceedingly expressive with her face.  Akko would smile goofily or stick her tongue out when she was concentrating.  She found herself wondering how her lips would feel against her own, but she hadn't realized how often she was staring at Akko's lips until she noticed miss O'Neill making kissy faces in the corner.  Her face had gone bright red as she brought her attention back to professor Croix.

 

"It's a date!" 

 

Diana finally reached her room, she rested her forehead on the cool wooden door.   _How do you do this to me Akko?_

After taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Diana stepped into her room, looking forward a few hours of quiet time before dinner.  However, upon entering the room she found herself face to face with Hannah and Barbara.  She stared helplessly as her roommates bombarded her with questions.

 

“Why did you sit next to Akko today?”

 

“Are you trying to make sure she won’t ditch you when you clean laundry?”

 

“Why did she say you guys had a date?”

 

“It’s ridiculous that you have to clean laundry with her!”

 

Diana sighed and brushed past them to set her things on her desk. She hoped they would tire themselves out, but her roommates droned on and on about how ridiculous it was that she, a _Cavendish_ , had to wash laundry by hand, especially alongside Akko.  Their cruel remarks became too much and Diana silenced them, excusing herself for a bit of fresh air. 

 

Flying always cleared her mind.  She loved being alone in the sky.  It was silly really, but she felt free when she was soaring through the air, no responsibilities, no family name to uphold, just the sun or the stars lighting her way.  She was hovering near the Sorcerer’s Stone when she caught a faint glimpse of a girl shooting through the sky.  The girl gave a whoop of delight and Diana realized it was Akko, on a _broom_. She appeared to be untethered, and in control of the broom, gleefully flying through the sky.  That is, until the broom started to buck, zipping through the trees before shooting straight up.  Diana leaned forward and sped towards the girl, fighting back the panic that swelled up in her throat.


	6. Akko Flies a Broom (kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief scene of violence

Akko pulled the broom between her legs, her hands gripping the smooth wood.  "I'm ready."

 

Sucy pulled the stopper out of a small vial, a puff of green fumes billowing around the witch’s face.  She poured the contents onto the back of the broom and recited an incantation.  Akko hunched forward, bracing herself for the broom to take off, an explosion, or even some giant mushroom.  That’s what normally happened when Sucy used her potions on Akko, but after a moment, nothing happened.  A wave of irritation fell over Akko.

 

“Tia fayre!”

 

Still, nothing happened.  “Fly you stupid-” Suddenly Akko lurched forward, her feet leaving ground as the broom lifted into the air. Akko squealed, pumping a fist.  “I’m doing it!”

 

“Just be careful Akko, and remember to control the broom.  Feel the magic and use it to guide you.”  Lotte said, tugging nervously on the cuffs of her shirt.  

 

“Wooohoooooo!!”

 

 Her friend’s warning fell on deaf ears as Akko soared into the sky. The sensation was amazing.  The wind whipped through her hair and her body felt light.  She leaned forward, and turned the broom.  It was magical.  Being up in the air felt so perfect, she felt free. Her laughs were carried away by the rushing wind, her cheeks pulled back into the biggest smile.  None of her problems could touch her, nothing could.

 

And then, of course, everything went wrong.  The broom bucked beneath her and Akko almost lost her balance.  She gripped the broom handle, trying to focus on keeping the broom steady.   _I’m in control of this broom._ She envisioned herself flying peacefully, trying to direct the broom in the direction she wanted to go.  The broom bucked once more before shooting off towards the woods by the school.  Akko shrieked as it plowed through the trees, the branches scratching her face and tearing at her clothes.  “Up! Go up!”  The broom jerked up, shooting towards the sky.  Akko found it difficult to stay seated while the broom rocketed up towards the stars. Her hands slipped from the handle, and she found herself falling backwards into nothingness.  She stretched her fingers out, watching the broom get smaller and smaller as she plummeted towards the ground.  Her hair whipped violently around her head, her skin growing numb as she fell.

 

“Akko!” A voice screamed, getting lost in the roaring wind.  Akko collided with something, or someone.  A pale hand wrapped around her wrist, and a jarring pain shot through Akko’s shoulder.  It took her a moment to realize she wasn’t falling anymore.  She was suspended in midair, the school far below her, the students looking no bigger than ants.  Akko looked up and a halo of blonde hair was the first thing she saw.  Diana dangled from her broom, one hand clenched tightly onto the broom handle, while the other held onto Akko’s wrist.  Her jaw was clenched and beads of sweat dripped down her temple.  “I-I need to get us down. I can’t hold on much longer.”  Diana quivered as she focused on controlling her broom, trying to get it to descend towards the ground.  The blonde tightened her grip on Akko’s wrist, whimpering as she struggled to support both their weight.  

 

“You should just let go of me.”

 

The words left her mouth before she could stop them, maybe all her failures just finally piled up too high and toppled over her, crushing her with their weight.  She regretted the words as soon as she said them, but she regretted it even more when she watched Diana’s reaction.

 

Diana’s eyes shot open.  “Don’t say that,” she growled through clenched teeth.  “Bloody hell Akko don’t you dare say that. Grab my wrist and don’t let go, you-you _Akko_.” Diana’s voice cracked, as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  The broom started to descend.  Akko twisted her hand around to grab onto the blonde’s wrist, she could feel Diana trembling and her pulse beating rapidly against her palm.  

 

It felt like an eternity, but Akko’s feet finally hit the ground. She was wobbly, but she steadied herself as Diana released her wrist and dropped down next to her.  The blonde fell forward onto her knees, rubbing her shoulders.  Her thick hair fell around her face like a curtain.  Akko dropped down next to her, unsure of what to say.  Her shoulder ached, but she couldn’t imagine how much pain Diana was in.  Akko rested a hand on Diana’s back. 

 

Diana whipped around, knocking Akko onto her butt as her hand grabbed the front of Akko’s shirt.  “Why Akko?”  Diana’s eyes were red, tears streaming down her face.  Akko felt tears well up in her own eyes, blurring her vision.  “You always do this. You put yourself in danger. You could have died, you almost did!”  Akko gaped at the girl in front of her.  “You’re not stupid, you’re not just some commoner.” Diana’s grip tightened on Akko’s shirt. “You work so hard and I admire that. You’re-you’re so passionate and caring and-and.”  Diana broke down, pulling Akko into a tight hug and sobbing into her shoulder. 

 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” Akko repeated.  She returned Diana’s embrace, burying her face in her hair as she cried.  A million thoughts were running through her head.  Diana admired her.  And Diana was crying.  Akko tightened her arms around Diana as the girl continued to sob, her body shaking from the force of her tears and the remaining adrenaline.  Holding Diana like this felt like a punch to the gut.  Akko knew it was her fault Diana was so upset, she was the reason Diana’s tears were soaking into her shirt. “I’m so sorry Diana.”

 

Diana pulled back, her crystal blue eyes searching Akko’s face.  “You wanted me to let you go.”

 

Akko adverted her eyes, “I don’t know why I said that.  I’ve been upset recently and there was so many bad thoughts swirling around in my head,” Akko’s voice cracked.  “For a moment, when I was falling, I believed everybody who ever told me I was a washout. I don’t think I meant it though.”  Akko let out a strained laugh.  “I can’t prove everybody wrong and achieve my dreams to become a witch like Shiny Chariot if I splat on the ground.”

 

Diana cringed, taking a shaky breath as her hands tightened on fabric of Akko’s shirt. “This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have acted so rudely in the library, I should have stopped Hannah and Barbara sooner.  They say such terrible things and it’s not fair, and none of it is true. I should have-”

 

“Diana it’s not your fault.”  Diana looked so broken, it crushed Akko’s heart.  She was used to the other witch’s confidence, her cool composure and dignified air. But right now, Diana was quivering like a frightened animal, tears leaving tracks down her cheeks.  She clutched Akko’s upper arms as if her life depended on it, as if Akko was still falling and Diana was struggling to keep her from hitting the ground. 

 

“Don’t listen to those thoughts in your head, because none of them are true.  You aren’t stupid Akko, you’ve come so far with your magic and you’re determined to keep improving.  I-I believe in you.  I’ve seen you stand up to dragons, ride impossible brooms.  I’ve seen you do amazing, spectacular things.  I don’t know where Shiny Chariot is, but I’m sure she would be proud.”  Akko’s breath caught in her throat as Diana smiled softly at her.  Diana’s words replayed through her head, leaving her feeling light and bubbly.  The dark heavy cloud that hung over her head, baring its weight down on her shoulders was dissipating.  Sure it was nice to believe in yourself, but having somebody believe in you?  Akko smiled, throwing her arms around Diana.

 

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

 

Diana cleared her throat, her body tense and her voice muffled from Akko’s shoulder. “Just, please don’t pull another stunt like this.  Saving your life was relatively painful.”  Akko’s eyes shot open and she pulled back.

 

“Your arms! My shoulder hurts, so your shoulders must _really_ hurt! We need to get you to a nurse.  How hurt are you?  Can you walk?  Or we can fly back!  The thought of getting on another broom kinda freaks me out.”  Akko paused, as a realization hit her.  “You cussed!  You said ‘bloody hell.’”

 

Diana stared at her.

 

Suddenly a chorus of voices shouted Akko’s name.  The two girls looked up to see Amanda soaring over the trees on her broom, leaning forward to scan the woods. Lotte and Sucy shared a broom, their eyes trained on the ground.  Diana stood up, with a grimace, struggling to reach a hand back to rub her sore muscles.  She seemed nervous, eyeing Akko as if she had something to say, but decided against it.  Akko stood up, unsure of what to do.

 

“We should fly up to your friends.”  Diana picked her broom up and threw a leg over the side, gesturing with her head for Akko to get on behind her.  Akko hesitated, her feet rooted to the ground and her hands trembling.  Diana seemed to notice her hesitation.  “It’ll be okay Akko. I won’t let you fall.”

 

A wave of butterflies erupted in Akko’s gut.  _Yeah, except I already fell for you._ Diana had a soft smile on her face, her eyes warm.  Akko’s feet moved on their own accord, shuffling towards the girl and getting on the back of the broom.  Her arms wrapped around Diana’s waist, her fingers curling into the downy fabric of her shirt.  She felt unbelievably warm, and Akko found herself burrowing closer into her back, resting her head between Diana’s shoulders.  Akko tensed as the broom took off, but the thud of Diana’s heart calmed her down.  She relaxed against the other girl, letting the smooth ba-dum, ba-dum distract her from the flight back to her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akko is on a rollercoaster of emotions, someone help this girl. preferably someone who is blond and tall and has blue eyes and is named Diana Cavendish


	7. Diana is Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brief depiction of injuries because these gays are hurting emotionally and physically

The wind whipped through Diana’s hair as she flew.  The feeling of Akko’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist was almost enough to take away the dull throbbing in her arms and chest.  She was so thankful she had gotten to Akko in time.  She couldn’t bear to think about what would have happened if she hadn’t been there. 

 

Watching Akko’s hands slip from the broom played through her mind over and over again, moving in slow motion as Akko fell away from her broom.  She had collided into Akko with so much force Diana was knocked off her own broom, one hand managing to hold on while the other clung to Akko.  The pain had been intense, her whole body throbbing with the effort of keeping them both up. 

 

Diana sighed, leaning back into Akko. The girl’s arms and legs were covered in little cuts from the branches, small sticks and leaves poking out from her hair.  Diana doubted her hair looked much better, and her face felt sticky from sweat.  Amanda spotted them first, Lotte and Sucy following right behind her.

 

“Akko!”  Amanda pulled up alongside Diana, out of breath.  “Is she okay?  Are you okay, Cavendish?”  Diana nodded to both questions, slightly surprised Amanda had asked after her as well.  Sucy looked worried, her cheeks taking on a ghostlier pallor than usual.

 

“I’m really sorry Akko. I didn’t expect the broom to go out of control like that.”

 

Akko mumbled something against Diana’s back before slowly lifting up her head and resting her cheek against Diana’s shoulder so she could see her friends.  Diana couldn’t help the blush that spread across her cheeks.  The girl looked groggy, as if she had just woken up from a nap.  It was completely adorable, sticks and all.  “S’okay. I did fly a broom for a little bit though, so yay me.”

 

Diana shook her head, partially because it was so Akko to shake off a near death experience and partially because she could feel the girl’s breath on her neck and it was sending chills down her spine.  “Akko and I need to stop by the nurse’s office, just to have a few injuries checked out.  I doubt there’s anything too serious.”  Amanda smirked, shooting Diana a wink.  Diana turned the broom around and flew back to Luna Nova so the three witches didn’t see her blush.

 

~ ~ ~

“Elyounoussi-san!” Akko called in a sing-song voice as she paraded into the nurse’s office.  Diana followed Akko into the informatory, unsurprised with Akko’s familiarity with the nurse.

 

The nurse didn’t look too surprised to see Akko and her friends, she simply rolled her eyes and asked what had happened this time.  If the nurse was surprised to see Diana, she didn’t show it.  The lady was old, her dark wrinkly skin peppered with age spots.  Her smile was toothy and mischievous, a rebellious twinkle in her eye.  Diana couldn’t recall ever meeting her, but it also wasn’t often that she hurt herself.  She tended to be more graceful and cautious in her actions, unlike Akko who skinned her knees just walking to class.  The nurse looked over Akko, tutting as the brunette waved one hand in the air, animatedly recounting what had happened.  The arm that wasn’t gesturing wildly hung limply by her side.  The nurse felt around Akko’s shoulder, causing the girl to wince. 

 

“As I suspected.  Your shoulder is dislocated; I’ll have to pop it back into place.”  Akko paused, her eyes wide as she looked at her shoulder.

 

“Really?” The nurse nodded, her hands feeling around the joint.  Akko stared at her shoulder in wonder.  “That’s so cool.  Will it hurt?  How are you going to-” A faint pop came from Akko’s shoulder and the older witch withdrew her hands.  Akko winced, her eyes squeezed shut.  She cracked an eye open and looked around.  “Eh? Well that wasn’t that bad.”  Diana smiled as Akko rotated her shoulder around, beaming at the nurse.  The girl was covered in band-aids, a wide grin on her face as she experimentally moved her arms around.  Lotte ducked to avoid being hit in the face and Akko laughed.  Diana had no idea how Akko could look so beautiful with twigs and leaves tangled in her hair.

 

“And now for miss Cavendish.”

 

Upon hearing her name, Diana straightened her back and turned towards the nurse. Diana was glad the nurse didn’t drop everything to help her first, many teachers had a tendency to prioritize her just because she was a Cavendish.  Diana flinched as the witch’s cold fingers pulled her collar aside.  A dark purple bruise blossomed across her collarbone, flowering against her pale skin.  Diana winced as the nurse prodded a small bump in the center of the bruise.

 

“You see that right there?” Elyounoussi asked.  Akko popped up over the nurse’s shoulder, her eyes wide as she stared at Diana’s shoulder.  “That is her bone.”

 

 Diana felt queasy, the room spinning as she tried to look at what the nurse was pointing to.  Akko gasped, stepping around the nurse and grabbing onto the Diana’s arm, the uninjured one.  Diana whimpered as Akko’s tug sent a sharp pain shot through her collarbone.  The adrenaline from earlier was fading away and Diana could feel throbs and aches spreading through her body.  Upon hearing Diana’s whimper, Akko let go of Diana’s arm, rambling as she apologized profusely. 

 

“You have a broken collarbone,” the older witch gently lifted Diana’s uninjured arm, watching Diana flinch.  “There seems to be some injured tendons in this shoulder.” Diana nodded, that would explain the ache.  The nurse pulled out her wand, reciting a couple spells and waving the wand over the injured bone and tendons.  Diana clenched her jaw, breathing slowly through her nose.  She could feel her bone shifting under her skin.  The shoulder with the injured tendons seemed to buzz, like the muscles were vibrating.  The spell didn’t hurt necessarily, but it left a numbing sensation throughout her shoulders, like ice cold water poured over her head.  Diana was knowledgeable on the spells used, her family had a history in medicine practices.  The first spell mended the bone, while the second spell mended the tendons.  While the spell repaired much of the damage, it would still take copious amount of time and rest until the bones and tendons were completely healed and strong again.   

 

“Your injuries require lots of rest, that means no strenuous activities.  For both of you.” Diana pursed her lips.

 

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible. Miss Kagari and I were assigned laundry duty this morning.”

 

The nurse raised an eyebrow, looking between the two girls.  “Let me guess, professor Finnelan?”  Diana nodded.  “I’ll talk with her and have your punishment pushed back a week.  Now go get ready for dinner.”

 

“I appreciate it ma’am.”

 

“Thanks!”

 

Akko pumped her fist and skipped out of the nurse’s office, Lotte and Sucy right behind her.  As Diana turned to follow, the old nurse cleared her throat. “Oh, and miss Cavendish?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“A prolonged rapid pulse can lead to high blood pressure, best get that under control when you’re with miss Kagari.”  The old lady winked.  Diana froze, her eyes wide as she backed out of the room and bumped right into Akko.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

 

Akko giggled.  The hallway was empty, Sucy and Lotte had disappeared, leaving Diana alone with Akko once again.  Diana’s heart did a little jump in her chest, beating rapidly as the girl in front of her pulled twigs out of her hair and complained about how hungry she was.  She really did need to get her heart rate under control. 

 

“It should be nearing dinner time.  I can accompany you to the dining hall, unless you want to change first. I myself want to change out of my current uniform.”  Diana tugged subconsciously on the collar of her shirt, the material feeling stiff and tight.  She examined the rips and stains on Akko’s skirt and blouse.  Akko lunged forward and grabbed Diana’s hand, pulling the girl so close their noses brushes together.

 

“We can stop by my room and then your room and then go to dinner!  My room is closer so it makes sense to stop by mine first, and then we can go to yours because it’s closer to the dining hall.”  Diana stumbled over her feet as she was pulled down the hall by a very excited Akko.  “It must be nice to have a room close to the kitchen, and it must make it a lot easier to sneak there at night.  I have to sneak so far when I get hungry in the middle of the night.”

 

Diana couldn’t help a small smile.  Leave it to Akko to get this excited about food.  She was well-aware that it would be more efficient to part ways and head to their respective rooms to get ready for dinner, but Diana found herself quite willing to go along with Akko’s silly antics, even if it meant they would be slightly late for dinner.  Diana trotted a few steps behind Akko, trying to keep up with her as the girl skipped and bounced towards her room.  Akko was still rambling about food, something about the difference between tarts and pies, but Diana couldn’t keep up.  She was more focused on keeping one foot in front of the other so she wouldn’t fall face first onto the old stone ground.

 

“Akko.”  Diana managed to say, slightly out of breath.  The stern tone seemed to shake Akko out of her food induced haze because she slowed down to a walk and let go of Diana.  Diana rubbed her wrist, getting blood to circulate to her tingling fingers.  Akko rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously, her eyes darting from the ground to Diana’s face.

 

“I’m sorry, I guess I got excited.”

 

 _She must think she upset me, quick say something so she knows you’re not upset with her._ Diana smiled. “I think it’s cute when you get excited.”  Diana mentally smacked her forehead.  Akko froze before a dazzling smile lit up her face.  Diana swooned.  “I also think it would be best to walk, I’m not one to gallivant through the halls.”  Akko giggled, but walked alongside Diana the rest of the way to her room.  Of course there was the occasional bounce, but what else was to be expected from the carefree girl?

 

As Akko opened the door, Diana found herself very eager and curious to see what the girl’s room looked like, but as she stepped through the doorway, she was struck with the intimacy of seeing where Akko slept and lived throughout the school year.  At first glance, it was obvious which desk and bed belonged to each of the three girls.  Akko’s wall was cluttered with pictures and posters, Shiny Chariot and photos of a younger Akko smiled down at Diana.  The room felt homey and colorful.

 

“This is my room!” Akko said as she twirled around, her arms thrown into the air.  “Make yourself at home.”  Akko’s voice became muffled as she buried her head in her wardrobe.  “You can sit on my bed or my chair instead of standing all the way by the door.  I’m sure Lotte wouldn’t mind if you sat on her bed, but I think you should stay away from Sucy’s bed unless you want her to slip a potion into your tea when you’re not looking.”  Akko emerged with a clean shirt and skirt.   Diana tentatively shuffled towards Akko's desk.  It was cleaner than she imagined it would be, her papers and books kept in neat stacks.  Diana's pale fingers traced over the photos on Akko's wall.  A young Akko smiled back at her, two fingers held up as she laughed with a girl Diana assumed was a friend from home.

 

"You have a lovely room," Diana said as she turned around to look at Akko.  She was met with perfect pale skin as Akko let the torn up shirt fall from her shoulders.  Her elbows were peppered with old scars, the silvery skin stretching as she grabbed her clean shirt from her bed.  Diana blushed deeply, whipping her head around so she wouldn't let her eyes wander across the girl's body.  The room suddenly felt much too small and very warm, she wondered why she even agreed to come in the first place.  

 

"Thanks! I put up all the posters and pictures myself."  Akko moved towards Diana, her nimble fingers buttoning up the crisp white blouse.  Diana gulped and took a step back, wiping her clammy hands on her skirt.

 

"Uh-um yes they are very nice. Are you almost done?"  Diana cringed at how abrupt her question sounded.  

 

"Just let me change my skirt and slip a vest on, I'll be done after that!"  

 

At least it would be over soon, Diana swore her blood was boiling.  Akko was extremely attractive, but there was no way Diana would misuse the girl's trust by outright ogling her.  She figured Akko must trust her immensely if she was this comfortable changing with her in the room.  Diana didn't know how anyone could be so nonchalant about changing in front of another person.  As if to prove her point, Akko dropped her skirt and bent over to pick up a new one.  Diana felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks.  Heat coursed through her entire body and Diana became very interested in everything else in the room except Akko.   _I'm gay,_ Diana thought. _I'm really really bloody gay._

It wasn’t some grand realization.  Diana had figured out long ago that she was romantically inclined towards females.  However, since she had always been so focused on studying she never did anything about her attraction towards women.  It was just another piece of information she locked away in that box in her mind, but being with Akko ripped that box open.  It was inconvenient.   Despite the anxiety and nerves that threatened to overcome her, she couldn’t help a small thrill of excitement.

 

"Okay I'm done!"  

 

Diana tore her eyes away from a small crack in the ceiling and looked at Akko as the girl smiled and posed dramatically in her clean outfit.  Perhaps it was a lingering effect of nearly plummeting to her death or a side-effect of being in a small room with a previously half-naked Akko, but Diana suddenly felt emboldened.  She moved forward with all the confidence and ease of a Cavendish, stopping inches from Akko and looking down into her wide eyes.  

 

"You're not done just yet."

 

Her fingers pushed into her soft hair, loving how the strands wove between her fingers like silk.  Akko's eyes fluttered shut and she seemed to push her head against Diana's hands.  Diana held back a giggle. It was just too adorable, like a fluffy bunny about to twitch and kick its hind leg. 

 

"Now you're done."

 

Akko's eyes shot open as Diana pulled her hands out of her hair, clutching a handful of twigs and leaves.  Diana watched as a dark blush blossomed across Akko's face.

 

"We are headed to my room next, am I correct?" Diana said as she headed to the door, shooting Akko a wink from over shoulder.   _Where did this come from and what am I doing._

"Y-yes!" Akko responded, her voice cracking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i wrote this part on a 4 hour flight while the man next to me kept asking me questions about what i was writing. i couldn't find a way to tell him that i was writing fan fiction about two fictional witches being cute and gay together. also?? plane bathrooms have surprisingly good selfie lighting??? i would have snapped a photo or two if there wasn't a long line


	8. Akko doesn't know if Diana likes her

_This is how I die.  I'm going to die before I meet Shiny Chariot and before I even get to kiss Diana._ Akko trotted after Diana, her scalp still tingling from the sensation of Diana's long graceful fingers pushing into her hair.  It had taken every ounce of Akko's strength not to moan at the feeling.  Her fingers had clenched into fists, itching to reach out and touch Diana.   _All of that for a couple of sticks._ Akkohad felt slightly miffed when Diana pulled away, a smug smile on her face and a hands full of tree.  The contempt over having the amazing feeling come to a stop definitely outweighed the embarrassment of having hair that probably looked like a bird's nest.  

The twogirls reached Diana's room and Diana paused in front of the dark wooden doors.  Akko couldn't tell what the girl was thinking, her hand resting on the door knob and her blonde hair shielding her face from Akko's questioning eyes.  Diana took a deep breath and opened the door, turning towards Akko.

 

"Well, this is my room.  It's a little bigger than yours, my living space is on the other side of the bookshelf."

 

"Oh I know!" Akko exclaimed as she skipped past Diana into the spacious room.  "I've been in here before!"

 

Diana furrowed her brow and Akko's cheeks reddened as she realized what she had just admitted.  

 

"How have you been in my room?"

 

Akko fumbled over her words, her mouth suddenly feeling incredibly dry as she rocked from foot to foot.  

 

"Well," she said drawing out the word, "I kinda stopped by your room when that mirror turned me into you."

 

Diana crossed her arms, an eyebrow rising up towards her hair line.  

 

"I didn't take anything!" Akko said quickly, holding her palms out in front of her.  "I just walked by and ran into the cleaning guy and I couldn’t act all suspicious so I had to walk into your room and since I was already in there I took a look around and I definitely didn’t read your diary and I’m really sorry." Akko fiddled with the cuffs of her shirt as she waited for Diana to respond.  The other witch had grown silent, her lips pursed as she stared Akko down.  

 

"I can't change the past, but I would appreciate it if you refrained from sneaking into my room and disguising yourself as me."

 

Akko let out a huge sigh she didn't know she had been holding.  "I definitely wouldn't want to be you ever again."  Diana opened her mouth, only to close it once again.  

 

"I-I guess that's a good thing then."

 

Akko's eyes shot open as she realized how bad that sounded.  Lunging forward, she grabbed Diana's hands, pulling the girl towards her.  "I didn't mean it as a bad thing!  Being you is hard!  When I walk down the halls people normally ignore me, but when I was  _you_ everybody stopped me and asked for my help with spells and magic and tons of other questions.  I don't know how you can possibly manage it all, but I guess if anybody could it would be Diana Cavendish! The real one, not the Akko Cavendish.  I-I mean the Akko-  The me- Not me disguised as you."  

 

Akko's face was bright red by the end of her speech, her mind racing as the name swirled through her head.   _Akko Cavendish.  Atsuko Cavendish.  Hey that kinda has a nice ring to it._   Akko sighed internally, daydreaming about doodling the name on the front of a notebook surrounded by hearts and stars and broomsticks.  A soft snort brought Akko back to the present.  Diana's hand covered her mouth, her eyes sparkling as she stifled her giggles.  Akko's heart jumped in her chest at the sight, and her lips into a wide goofy grin.  Diana laughing was a good thing, even if she was laughing at Akko.  Akko decided she was going to make Diana laugh more often.  She wanted to see the girl's head thrown back as she let loose in unbridled mirth.  If Akko's imagination was anything to go by, the sight would be heavenly.

 

"Well, I'm going to change. You can stay on this side of the bookshelf."  Diana swept past Akko, and she swore Diana's finger tips brushed ever so gently down her arm.  _She's going to kill me._

 

Waiting patiently had never been Akko's strong suit.  Despite awakening the Word _Mayenab Dysheebudo_ , she still found herself tapping her foot and twiddling her thumbs as she leaned against the wall.  She could hear the faint rustle of fabric and the occasional drawer opening.  Today had been a wild ride.  Akko was pretty sure she was suffering from Diana overload, plus there was the whole thing with almost dying and all.  She had never spent this much time with the other witch, and she could feel her feelings growing stronger and stronger the more time she spent with Diana.  The more she learned about Diana, the more she realized how wrong her first impression of the girl had been.  Diana wasn’t snobby and taciturn, her distant demeanor only came across as snobbish and rude.  In actuality, Diana was a big softy.  She was caring and shy and, as Akko’s day as Diana had proved, she had a lot of expectations and duties on her shoulders.  

 

Akko smiled as she remembered the soft blush dusting Diana's cheeks when she asked if she could sit next to Akko.  The blush had grown even darker when she admitted to needing help with the tablet.  Akko's daydream was interrupted as Diana reemerged from the little nook in her room.  Her hair was brushed and her outfit clean and pristine.  Her hand rested daintily on her hip.  She looked gorgeous, but then again, she always did.  A faint blush colored Diana's cheeks as she walked towards Akko.  She reached her hand up and tapped her finger under Akko's chin.  

 

"I've heard that keeping your jaw open like that will allow flies to enter your mouth.  I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone."

 

Akko's jaw snapped shut with a slight clack of her teeth.  "Oh I've eaten tons of bugs before."

 

Diana arched an eyebrow as Akko smacked herself in the forehead.  "I mean on accident! I never purposely ate a bug!  Except maybe when I was little but that doesn't count."  Akko crossed her arms and pouted, her bottom lip poking out.  

 

"Well, hopefully you won't have to eat another.  Unless bugs are on the menu tonight." Diana furrowed her brow.  "Which might not be too farfetched an idea if our school's past dinner options are anything to go by."

 

Akko laughed, intertwining her fingers with Diana's as she pulled her towards the door.  "They might not serve bugs, but I can guarantee there will be potatoes.  I had to unload all the bags of potatoes once, and let me tell you potatoes are heavy!"

 

Diana crinkled her nose in distaste as she followed Akko to the dining hall, hand in hand.  "Apple of the earth or not, potatoes have lost all their appeal to me."

 

Akko didn’t know a lot about French, but she knew ‘apple of the earth’ was the English translation of potato.  She found herself wondering if Diana spoke French, the girl spoke dragon, so it wouldn’t be very surprising if she knew a ton of other languages as well.  Akko bumped her shoulder against Diana's.  "Do you speak French?"

 

Diana smiled.  "Le tien comptait plus que les autres même si tu ne t’en rendais pas compte et j’aurais tout fait pour connaitre tes fins.”

 

Akko beamed.  "What did you say?"  

 

Diana squeezed her hand before letting go and opening the door to the dining hall.  "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said as she disappeared through the doors.  Akko paused, blinking as she watched Diana go.  

 

"Wait!"  Akko called as she burst through the doors, causing a couple heads to turn.  "I want to know!  What did you say?"  The only response Akko received was a sly smile and slight shrug. "Dianaaaa!" Akko whined as she trotted after the girl. Diana paused mid-step, almost causing Akko to barrel straight into her.  

 

"There's no need to start a scene.  I'll tell you eventually." Diana said from over her shoulder.  "Maybe."

 

"But Diana!"

 

"No buts Akko, now I'm sure your friends are wondering how you are doing.  You did take an awfully big fall."  Akko looked over at her table.  Five pairs of eyes stared back at her.  From over Diana's shoulder, Akko could see Hannah and Barbara staring at them too. 

 

"Hey, but you were there to catch me."

 

"As I will always try to be."  With that, Diana tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked gracefully towards her roommates.  Akko skipped over to her friends, feeling as though she was floating in the clouds.

 

"You and Diana arrived pretty late to dinner."  Amanda said with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows.  Akko plopped down in a chair, her chin resting in her hands and a ridiculous smile on her face.  

 

"Diana is amazing."

 

Sucy chuckled.  "Normally you walk up and rant about how stuck up and annoying your self-proclaimed rival is."

 

"That was before I realized how totally amazing she is!" Akko said, leaning forward and gesturing wildly with her hands.  "Amanda, do you really thinks she's gay?  Even at least a little bit? Do you think she likes me?"

 

"I think she's every bit as whipped as you are."

 

Akko squealed, joy bubbling up inside her like a bottle of shaken soda.  She couldn't help looking across the dining hall to find the familiar head of blonde hair.  Diana was shrunk back in her seat, her mouth hanging open in awe as Hannah and Barbara clung to her and talked animatedly, huge smiles on their faces.  Yeah, Akko would say today had been a pretty good day, maybe ignoring the part where she almost died, but technicalities right?


	9. Diana has Quality Girl Time

Dinner dragged on as Diana vehemently stabbed her potato salad with a fork.  There were two potato dishes in this meal, a potato salad, French fries, and a rather sad looking chicken salad sandwich.  But two potato dishes were better than three potato dishes and the meal did seem to lack any sort of insect.  Diana made a mental note to check in with Fafnir, he had to pay the school back before she was forced to eat yet another potato for dinner.

 

Hannah and Barbara were quieter than usual.  They kept exchanging looks as Diana stared across the dining room.  Akko was seated a few tables down with her friends.  Akko would occasionally laugh, her limbs flailing around as she told a story.  She was completely and entirely endearing, but also incredibly attractive.  Diana fought hard to keep from blushing as her mind drifted to the memory of pale skin and the way Akko’s back muscles tensed as she pulled her shirt off. 

 

Despite the warmth that flooded Diana’s body, she was also hit with a wave of unease.  Akko had changed so willingly, with no regards to propriety.  Diana couldn’t help but feel like a major prude for making Akko wait on the other side of the room while she undressed, not that there was anything remotely sexual about what had transpired.  Just two girls changing in the same room. Hannah and Barbara changed in their shared room together all the time, except they were roommates, not classmates. Diana groaned internally, she was worried Akko would think she was weird for how awkward she had been, when clearly Akko was relaxed and comfortable about the whole situation.  Diana, on the other hand, felt terrified at the thought of undressing in front of anyone, other than maids of course.  Appearing so naked and vulnerable, both literally and figuratively, made Diana’s skin crawl.  She chastised herself for not suggesting they simply go their separate ways, but being with Akko was so addicting.  She hadn’t thought rationally when she brainlessly agreed to Akko’s plan.

 

"So," Barbara began, drawing Diana's attention, but the girl seemed at a loss for how to continue. 

 

"You and Akko, huh?" Hannah said.  Diana's heart stopped.  Did they know?  Was she that obvious?

 

"What about miss Kagari and I?" Diana said, her voice shaking slightly.  Hannah and Barbara exchanged another set of looks, both trying to get the other one to say something.

 

"Well, are you two...?" Hannah trailed off, her cheeks turning pink.

 

" _Together_ together?" Barbara said.

 

Diana paled, the grip on her fork tightening. 

 

"Because it's okay if you are," Barbara said quickly.  "We're your friends, and if you see something in that Akko girl, then maybe she isn't that bad."  Hannah nodded her head in agreement.  Diana's mind was racing, just this morning they were ranting about how annoying they thought Akko was.  She wasn’t sure why they were suddenly so willing to give Akko a chance.

 

“I thought you two were quite adamant over your disdain for Akko.”  Her roommates squirmed uncomfortably in their seats, as they avoided Diana’s eyes.  She tried to soften her gaze, it wasn’t like Diana was upset with them, just curious as to what changed their minds.  Hannah finally spoke up.

 

“We’ve seen how happy you are when you’re with her, and it’s obvious you care about her.  You sometimes stare at her in class, I’m not sure if you even realize you’re doing it.”

 

“And when you sat by her in class today-”

 

“Or when you walked into the dining hall with her just now-”

 

“You smiled a lot.  It’s nice seeing you smile.”

 

Diana nodded slowly, it wasn’t often that she opened up to her two friends.  She usually kept her feelings bottled up, reluctant and unwilling to share her feelings with anyone, but something about the wide, innocent look in their eyes made her want to try.  She suddenly felt tears prick her eyes, overwhelmed that these two girls cared so much about her.  Despite her attempts to stay distant and aloof, they still looked after her.  Diana gave them a watery smile, blinking back the tears.

 

"W-we aren't together, but I do-" Diana took a deep breath.  Immediately Hannah and Barbara leaned forward, huge grins on their face. 

 

"You like her!"

 

"This is so exciting!"

 

"When did you figure this out?"

 

"Tell us everything!"

 

Hannah and Barbara had stopped asking about her love life early on in their friendship after Diana had made it very clear that she didn’t have time for frivolous things such as boy talk and gossip.  Discussing her confusing, albeit very strong, feelings for Akko was a foreign subject to her, but she figured she’d try.  "I-I do like Akko," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. The two girls squealed and threw their arms around a very shocked Diana.

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

The small cafe was quaint, nestled on a hill overlooking the village.  Vines of ivy wove along the old brick walls.  Circular tables with bright white table cloths were arranged around the outdoor porch area.  Butterflies and bees flitted between flowers hanging in baskets above the worn white railing.  Diana sighed, feeling herself relax as a cool breeze played with the wispy strands of her hair, causing that stubborn flop of hair to fall in front of her face.  She brushed it back and took a sip of her tea, peeking at Hannah and Barbara from over the top of the fine porcelain.  

 

"Have you kissed her yet?"

 

Diana almost choked on her drink.  With a bit of difficulty, she managed to swallow her mouthful and raise her eyebrows at Barbara.  

 

"Yeah! Have you kissed her? Was she a good kisser?  I have a feeling Akko would be a really good kisser, really passionate you know?  With a lot of tongue."  

 

If there was a time for the earth to open up and swallow her whole, it was now.  Diana looked between her two friends.  Barbara sipped her cappuccino, trying to hide her smirk behind her cup.  Hannah was leaning back in her seat, a distant look on her face as if she was internally debating how good Akko's kissing was. 

 

"No. I have not kissed her."  Diana said finally, setting her tea cup down. Something told her this conversation was far from over and she didn't want to risk spit-taking her tea across the table at her friends. 

 

"Why not." Hannah whined, slumping her shoulders.  

 

"For starters, I am not even sure if she likes me, let alone is interested in me romantically.  I don't often spend lots of time alone with her." 

 

"Yeah but everybody is attracted to you Diana, I mean you're  _Diana_."

 

"I appreciate the strange compliment Barbara, but it's a bit implausible to say that everybody is attracted to me."

 

Hannah burst into laughter, her hand hitting the table as she tried to speak between gasping breathes. "It's not that unbelievable," she managed to get out.  "Even you were attracted to yourself."

 

Diana crossed her arms, raising her chin as she wrinkled her nose.  "That was because I was under the influence of an enchanted Cupid Bee.  I don't often stare dreamily at my reflection.  I would never be that vain."

 

"Yeah, only sometimes you do that.  Not all the time."  Barbara said, laughing alongside Hannah.  

 

Diana rolled her eyes.  Despite the teasing, Diana found herself enjoying the conversation.  She didn't often talk so freely with her roommates.  Sure she exchanged the usual pleasantries, but she had always kept a slight distance between herself and the two girls.  It had been Hannah's idea to visit this cafe, and Diana was very pleased she agreed to come.  This was the perfect way to spend a Saturday afternoon.  For the first time in a while, Diana felt like a teenager.  She had pushed the worries about her family and reviving the Words to the back of her mind.  Of course she would go back to worrying about the issues later, but right now she was content to sip her tea and talk to her friends, even if the questions they asked were incredibly personal and breached into sensitive topics about her love life that even she had a hard time dealing with.  

 

"When's your laundry duty with your lover?"  Barbara asked.

 

“Friday.  Nurse Elyounoussi asked professor Finnelan to push it back a week due to the slight injuries sustained from the fall."  Diana purposely ignored the nickname Barbara had bestowed on Akko.

 

"I bet Finnelan was pissed," Hannah said.  "I like the nurse though, I visited her once when I had super bad cramps." 

 

Barbara nodded her head.  "I saw her when I got food poisoning that one time.  That old sassy lady somehow got all my teachers to give me a week’s extra time to complete my work.  I don't know how she does it."  

 

Diana opened and closed her mouth, debating sharing how the nurse had confronted her about her feelings for Akko.  It wasn't like her to share personal stories, especially if she wasn't directly asked about it, but something about the relaxed environment and the playful grins on her friends’ faces made her want to share this silly story with them.  

 

"After Akko left the room, the nurse asked me to stay behind.  Initially, I hadn't the faintest clue what she needed to tell me.  If I had to guess, I would say she would tell me to be more careful, something a nurse is usually be expected to say."  Hannah and Barbara both gazed at Diana, in rapt attention.  She found herself enjoying the delight and curiosity on their faces as she told her story.  "What she  _did_  say was a complete shock.  She mentioned how she felt my heart rate spike when I looked at Akko.  I'm guessing she felt my pulse when she was examined my shoulders and neck.  She suggested I work on controlling my heart rate so I don't get high blood pressure."

 

Hannah and Barbara squealed.

 

 "What did you say?" 

 

"Oh my god!"

 

Diana laughed, her fingers toying with the ends of the table cloth.  "I'm not entirely sure.  I was very shocked.  I may have just nodded or said 'yes ma'am.'  Something silly like that." 

 

"That is amazing, literally the best story I've ever heard."

 

"I have a considerably strange question to ask," Diana said as the tips of her ears burned.  She immediately regretting the comment, but she steeled herself to ask the question anyways.  She was curious about it and there wasn't really a way to research this. 

 

"Ask away, no question is too strange."  Barbara said, leaning back and smiling encouragingly at Diana.  

 

Taking a deep breath, Diana leaned forward, her voice dropping slightly.  "Are people normally, so un-phased about changing in front of other people? I've dressed in front of maids before, but I don't often change in front of other people."

 

Hannah and Barbara exchanged looks as Diana sunk back in her seat.  

 

"Did Akko undress in front of you?"  Hannah asked, a smirk spreading across her face.  Barbara giggled. 

 

Diana nodded, slightly peeved at their reaction.  "Her clothes had seen better days, so we stopped by her room.  S-she just pulled her shirt and skirt off without asking me to turn away.  Except perhaps I should have turned away sooner? But she was still talking to me when she started undressing, it would have been rude to not make eye contact." Diana huffed and dropped her head into her hands.  "It's all rather confusing."

 

Hannah reached across the table and set a hand on Diana's forearm.  "It's different for most people.  Akko is from Japan right? They have public bathhouses there, she's probably more accustomed to nudity."  Diana nodded, that would make a lot of sense.  

 

"When I changed, I asked her to stay on the other side of the bookshelf.  She won't think that's weird will she? I was really worried about changing in front of her."  Words kept pouring out of her mouth, but she found she couldn't stop them.  This had been worrying her since the night before and Hannah and Barbara were helping her immensely.  Who would have known that talking about your feelings made you feel better?

 

Barbara smiled softly and shook her head.  "I doubt Akko thought you were weird.  She seems like the type of girl who would be very understanding."  Diana let out a sigh of relief. 

 

"Exactly!" Hannah added.  "Like I said earlier, it's different for everybody.  Barbara and I take showers together all the time!"  

 

Diana froze, staring at the two girls.  "Well that's," Diana paused. "Nice?"

 

"Hannah that was too much too soon. I mean look at her, you broke the poor girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is the one with black hair I'm like 98% certain, so that makes Hannah the ginger/brunette one. i got this


	10. Akko still doesn't know if Diana likes her (sheesh)

Akko swung her legs and sighed.  She was draped across Amanda's bed, her hair fanned out across the comforter.  Jasminka and Constanze were off doing who knows what and Lotte had left for the weekend to visit her family.  Sucy had claimed the room for herself, kicking Akko out and saying something about a mushroom ritual and needing total silence and darkness.  Knowing how bizarre Sucy's potions could get, Akko was all too okay with leaving the room.  

 

"God I'm so bored." Amanda whined from her spot sprawled out beside Akko.  Amanda propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at Akko.  "We can practice kissing, ya know, for when you smooch Diana."

 

Akko shot up, banging her head on the bed above her.  Amanda roared with laughter, cackling and clutching her sides.  "The look on your face!"  Amanda wiped away a few tears away from the corner of her eye.  "I was joking though, I bet Diana would kill me if I even touched you."

 

Akko rubbed the red mark on her forehead, glaring at the laughing witch.  

 

"You haven't actually kissed Diana yet have you?"

 

"No," Akko groaned.  "I want to though.  I don’t even know if she likes me back.  I’ve been overthinking every interaction we’ve ever had, especially our recent ones. Sometimes I get the feeling she does like me, other times I think it would be ridiculous because she’s a _goddess._ "  Akko flopped back on the bed.  Diana really was a vision.

 

"Are your nails trimmed?"

 

Akko stared at Amanda, confused at the random question. Lifting up a hand, Akko studied her nails.  "I mean I always keep my nails kinda short, I don't know why that's important though."

 

Amanda smirked, a wicked gleam in her eyes.  "Well you see Akko, when a woman and a woman love each other-"

 

Akko dove forward, slamming a hand over Amanda’s mouth.  Her face was burning up as she shook her head.  “Nope nope nope. Forget I asked.”  Something wet and slimy touched Akko’s hand and she shrieked, ripping her hand away and fiercely rubbing Amanda’s saliva off on her sheets.  “You licked me!”  Akko yelled over Amanda’s laughter, she reminded Akko of hyena.  Amanda finally calmed down, bringing her arms up to cross them behind her head.

 

“On a serious note, you should ask her out.  It would be the best way to know for sure if she likes you back,” Amanda said with shrug.

 

Akko felt her determination swell inside her, her chest puffing out as she shot to her feet and pumped a fist in the air.  “I will do it! I will ask her out!”

 

Amanda laughed and clapped her hands.  “Congrats ya gay, now let’s go to town. I’m bored.”

 

~ ~ ~

As Akko and Amanda walked through the town, the two girls made an interesting pair.  While Akko’s walk was more of a trot, Amanda strolled leisurely, her hands clasped behind her neck.  The bubbly excitement of the brunette was a humorous contrast to Amanda’s cool and casual prowl, like a puppy walking alongside a fox.  Akko’s eyes lit up as she peered into shop windows, pointing out cute dresses and stuffed animals.  Amanda would nod, content to observe the people around them.

 

Akko enjoyed the sunshine, the commotion and bustle of people, the murmurings of conversations.  The town was alive and full of life.  A candy store across the road caught her eye and Akko gasped, jumping up and down as she tugged on Amanda’s sleeve.

 

“Let’s go in there!” 

 

Amanda’s gaze lazily drifted to the store and she shrugged, allowing Akko to pull her towards the store.  Upon opening the door, a little bell jingled and Akko was immediately hit with the smell of sugar.  Cases of chocolate and treats of every possible color were spread around the small store. There were barrels of taffy, gummies, lollipops, and other colorful hard candies, but despite this overwhelming amount of sugary temptation the first thing that grabbed Akko’s attention was a head of long blonde hair.  Akko didn’t realize she had stopped, rooted to her spot in the doorway until Amanda bumped into her.

 

“Oi what are you-” Amanda’s question trailed off as she followed Akko’s gaze.  Amanda smirked, placing a hand on Akko’s back and pushing the frozen girl towards the corner of the store Diana and her two friends occupied.  “Fancy meeting you guys here,” Amanda said as she slung her arm around Akko’s shoulders.  

 

Akko nodded, at a complete loss for words.  She felt a little silly.  She had been so prepared to ask Diana out earlier, but now that Diana was right in front of her, Akko had no idea what to do.  Diana turned around, her eyes tracing the arm Amanda had thrown around Akko.  She glanced between the girls, before settling her gaze on Akko.

 

“Good afternoon Akko.  Miss O’neill.”

 

Akko stood there, staring blankly at Diana.  Internally, she was struggling to say something.  Anything.  She couldn’t make a fool of herself in front of her crush, but before she could say anything, Amanda beat her to it.

 

“Oh it is a good afternoon. Akko and I spent most of the morning on my bed.” 

 

Akko watched as Diana paled and shrunk back at the insinuation.  Hannah and Barbara gasped, their eyes darting between the three girls in front of them.

 

“What!” Akko shrieked, ducking out from under Amanda’s arm.  “Why’d you make it sound like that? We were just hanging out.”  Akko shot a worried look at Diana.  By now the other witch had composed herself, her back straight as she watched Akko and Amanda intently.  Her mind was racing as her hands anxiously fiddled around, she pushed a hand through her hair and tugged on her shirt.  “You know I like Diana!”  Akko froze, her head whipping around when she remembered that Diana and her roommates where mere feet from her and Amanda.

 

Akko felt her chest tightening and tears prickling her eyes as she grew red with embarrassment.  No, she was beyond embarrassed.  She was used to messing up and saying the wrong thing.  She could be as clumsy with her words as she was with her body, but this was by the far the worst slip up she had ever had.  Akko couldn’t bring herself to look up, her hands clenched in fists as she stared at the ground, a lone tear making its way down her cheek.

 

Amanda’s hung agape as she ran a hand through her hair.  Hannah and Barbara surged forward, each girl grabbing one of Amanda’s arms.

 

“Oi!”

 

“Hey let’s go outside and find another store to look at,” Barbara said, her voice low and somewhat threatening.  Amanda sighed, allowing herself to be dragged out of the candy store.

 

Akko kept her eyes fixed on the ground in front of her, her bottom lip trembling as Diana’s shoes creaking against the wood floor, coming into view.

 

“I like you too.”  Diana said softly.  She couldn’t have heard that right.  Akko slowly looked up, meeting Diana’s soft eyes with her own watery gaze.  The words echoed in her mind.  _I like you too._ The embarrassment began to vanish, replaced with an overwhelming sense of joy.  Diana reached out a hand, her cold fingers wiping a tear away from Akko’s cheek.  A shiver went up Akko’s spine at the touch, and she took a shaky breath.

 

“You do?”

 

Diana nodded.

 

Akko was well-aware of how extreme her emotions could get, but even for her this was an emotional rollercoaster.  In a matter of seconds, she went from wanting to ball her eyes out to wanting to laugh and jump around and scream in excitement, and maybe cry some more, but happy tears this time. Diana liked her.  Akko threw her arms around Diana’s shoulders, melting into the taller girl.  She could feel Diana tense, before gradually relaxing into the hug, wrapping her arms tightly around Akko’s waist. 

 

“Would you like some ice cream? My treat.” Diana said, her voice muffled by Akko’s hair.

 

Akko’s eyes lit up as she pulled away from the hug. “Yeah! Ice cream!  Except I’m paying for it.”

 

Diana rest a hand on her hip and shook her head. “No, it was my idea.  I’m treating you to ice cream.”

 

Akko stomped her foot, crossing her arms over her chest.  “But I want to buy it!”

 

The two girls continued their argument all the way up to the counter, only pausing to order their ice cream.  Unbeknownst to them, the owner watched the two girls with a smile.  Shaking his head as Diana stood, unwavering, in her decision to pay.  Her back straight and her chin tilted up while Akko pouted, arguing with her hands flailing in the air, as if she was painting some elaborate picture to prove her point.

 

“For you two, it’s on the house.”

 

Both girls froze, turning slowly to look at the old man.

 

“Really?” Akko said.

 

The old man nodded. “It’s not every day I get to witness young love blossom in my candy store.”  Both girls blushed.

 

“Well thank you, sir. We humbly appreciate it.”

 

As the two girls left, Akko shifted her ice cream cone to her left hand so she could intertwine her fingers with Diana’s as they walked, shoulder to shoulder.   Strolling through the village, Akko took an enthusiastic lick of her sherbet ice cream.  She hummed slightly, enjoying the sweet sugary flavor.  A giggle caught her attention and Akko paused mid-lick, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.  Diana continued to giggle as she hid a grin behind her ice cream cone.

 

“What?” Akko said with a pout, pulling her tongue back into her mouth.  Diana leaned forward, taking a napkin out of her pocket and dabbing at the tip of Akko’s nose.

 

“There was a bit of ice cream on your nose.”

 

A rosy blush spread across Akko’s cheeks.  Diana was just too perfect and Akko could feel herself swooning.  “You carry napkins in your pocket?”

 

It was Diana’s turn to blush.  “No, it’s not a normal occurrence. I grabbed a few from the candy store to be prepared for any possible spills or messes. It’s a good thing I did too, or you would still have ice cream on your nose.”

 

“I could have just wiped it off with my hands.”

 

“Then you would have sticky ice cream on your hand and I wouldn’t want to hold it.”

 

Akko gasped.  “You’re right, bringing napkins was a good idea.”

 

Diana flashed Akko a cheeky smile, taking a celebratory lick from her chocolate ice cream.  “Yes, it was a very good idea.”

 

 The girls continued their stroll, laughing and teasing each other.  When the sun started to set, painting the sky with splashes of purple and pink, Diana suggested they head back to the Ley Lines.  Akko reluctantly agreed.

 

As they approached the Ley Line terminal, Akko slowed down.  Her feet heavy as they climbed the hill to the stone building.  Akko didn’t want her time with Diana to end.  Some small part of her felt like she was dreaming, that leaving this town would rip her back to reality.  Diana must have picked up on her change of mood because she slowed to a stopped, bringing Akko to a halt as well.

 

“Is everything okay Akko?”

 

Akko shrugged, looking up into Diana’s concerned eyes.  “I guess. I just don’t want the day to end, ya know?”  Diana nodded, hesitating before wrapping her arms around Akko, pulling her into her chest. 

 

“I don’t want it to end either, but the day did go splendidly.”  Akko tightened her grip around Diana’s waist, breathing in the scent of lavender.  The tighter she held Diana, the more real this whole thing felt.  With the soft fabric of Diana’s sundress against her cheek and the sensation of being completely wrapped up in Diana’s warmth and flowery scent, Akko could convince herself that this whole day hadn’t been a daydream, that Diana was real and she liked her back.  “I know it was mean of Amanda to tease you as she did at the candy store, but I’m glad the situation worked out the way it did.”  Diana held Akko for a little while longer before pulling back.  “Let’s get back to Luna Nova.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol maybe she finally knows if Diana likes her or not \\(^o^)/


	11. Akko is in Looooove

Akko smiled as she headed to magic linguistics.  It was bright and early, the birds were singing, the sun was peeking out above the trees, and Sucy was staring at Akko as if the witch had been replaced by an alien clone. 

 

“You being unusually cheerful this early in the morning disturbs me.  You do know we are going to Finnelan’s class right?”

 

Akko nodded, looping her arm through Sucy’s.  “Yes and Diana is going to be there.”  Sucy groaned while Lotte beamed at her roommates.  Akko had spent all of Sunday talking about Diana, retelling the day in a million different ways and going on and on about how great Diana is and how pretty and smart she is.  Sucy tried to pull her arm away, but Akko tightened her grip.  Sucy scowled, resigned to her fate of trudging beside Akko while she squeezed her arm and swooned over Diana.  Akko let go as she walked into the classroom, her eyes immediately scanning for Diana.  Blue eyes met brown eyes as Akko skipped to her seat, smiling at Diana from across the room.  Diana blushed, but smiled in return.

 

“What have we done?” Sucy asked Lotte.  The small witch shrugged. 

 

“I don’t know but it’s really cute.”

 

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion.  Akko made heart-eyes at Diana from across the class while Diana attempted to studiously stay focused on the lessons.  When Diana wasn’t paying close attention to the teacher and her notes, Akko would feel Diana’s gaze on her.  Akko always felt giddy when she would look up and see her crystal blue eyes, a pink blush coloring her pale cheeks, and a soft smile pulling at Diana’s lips.  Croix’s class soon became Akko’s favorite.  Despite having a better understanding the tablet, Diana continued to sit by Akko.  Their knees would press together under the table and, if Diana was feeling extra rebellious, she would let Akko hold her hand.  The hand holding happened a quite a bit.

 

The two girls found a few ways to spend more time together.  Between classes they would study in the library or walk through a more secluded area of the courtyard.  It’s not like they were purposely hiding their feelings for each other from the rest of the girls.  Akko felt no shame in her feelings for Diana, and she figured Diana felt the same way.  However, Akko understood that Diana was more cautious about her feelings and about opening up to others then she was.  Akko didn’t expect Diana to immediately feel comfortable walking around Luna Nova holding her hand, but at the same time, Akko was going crazy trying to figure out where they were relationship-wise.  They both liked each other, that much was certain, but Akko wasn’t sure if they were dating or still just very close friends who liked each other romantically.  It felt like they were suspended in a place between friends and girlfriends.  They hadn’t quite reached the dating point yet, unless the ice cream counted as a first date.  Akko couldn’t remember Diana ever saying it was a date.  But!  She didn’t say it _wasn’t_ a date.  Akko groaned, slumping over her desk, her essay for magic pharmaceutics long forgotten.  Tomorrow was Friday, meaning Diana and her would finally serve their punishment.  The soreness in Akko’s shoulders was long gone and she knew Diana was somewhat close to a full recovery.  Diana mentioned earlier that the throb in her shoulders was slowly fading away, but Akko was worried Diana wouldn’t be completely recovered and the chores would strain her further.  On the other hand, Akko was thrilled at the prospect of spending so much time alone with Diana, even if the time would be spent cleaning laundry.

 

Akko scribbled a few more lines onto her paper before standing up and stretching.  Her back popped and her muscles, sore from sitting so long, screamed in protest. 

 

“Imma get some sleep,” Akko said softly, careful not to wake up Lotte who was already passed out in the cocoon of blankets she had wrapped herself in on her bed. Sucy nodded, her eyes scanning the pages of a book on poisonous mushrooms.  “You should get to sleep soon too. Did you know sleep is good for memory retention? You’ll remember more of your mushroom book if you go to bed.”

 

“Did you learn that from Diana?”

 

Akko nodded.

 

“You’d believe anything she said.”

 

Akko pouted, flopping down on her bed.  “Yeah, well this is true. She read about it in an anatomy book.”

 

“You’d believe her if she said the sky was purple.”

 

“It’s Diana. She would only tell me the sky was purple if the sky really did turn purple.  But I think I would definitely notice that the sky had changed colors _before_ she told me about it.”

 

“You can be kinda oblivious, I’m not so sure you would actually notice if the sky changed colors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also damn short chapter just kiss already


	12. *chants* kiss kiss kiss kiss

Diana stood in the laundry room, surveying the piles and piles of clothes and sheets.  It really was an obscene amount of work to do by hand. Diana was suddenly glad she had taken the time to look through some old dusty books on house cleaning.  She was sure she found the perfect spell to get this done quick and easy.  She murmured the incantation a few times before testing the spell out on a single sheet.  

 

“Scrylla sosomme vestesse!”

 

A purple light danced through the air, wrapping the sheet up in tendrils of color before slowly fading away. Diana picked up the sheet and smiled, it probably hadn't been this clean since the day it was made. The girl stretched her back, her shoulders were still a little sore, but they felt a lot better than they had.  Using this spell would put much less strain on their muscles than scrubbing the sheets by hand with dirty soapy water.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm here! I didn't bail on you," Akko called as she careened into the laundry room, skidding to a stop. 

 

"I never once thought you'd leave me alone to deal with all of this," Diana said, gesturing to the large pile behind her.  Akko blushed as she smiled shyly at Diana.

 

Diana suddenly found herself wrapped up in Akko's arms.  The girl had surged forward, throwing her arms around her shoulders in a big cuddly hug.  Diana immediately relaxed into the embrace, her arms sliding around Akko's waist.  Diana was surprised with how quickly she had grown comfortable with Akko’s affection.  Diana wasn’t used to being touched, she never particularly liked people touching her, but she found that she craved Akko’s touch.  She loved the hugs, and feeling of Akko’s hand in hers.  It was all so new, but she found herself loving every moment of it.  The hug lasted for a while, both girls reluctant to let go.  When Akko finally pulled back, Diana felt cold, missing Akko's warmth and comfort. 

 

"I guess we should get started, this is going to take a while."  Akko said as she rolled up her sleeves, puffing her chest out at the laundry as if she was trying to display some sort of dominance over the inanimate pieces of cloth.  Diana giggled, _Akko is such a dork._

 

"I read through a few books and I found a spell that will help us clean these more efficiently."

 

Akko's eyes lit up. "Really!"

 

Diana nodded.  "Allow me to demonstrate."  

 

Diana focused on a small pile of laundry, and recited the spell.  The pile levitated as it did before, shrouding the clothes in rich purple light before setting them back on the ground, clean as ever.  Akko's eyes lit up like fireworks before pulling out her wand and repeating the spell on a separate pile.  Nothing happened.  Her brow furrowed as she tried again, shaking her wand repeatedly when it failed to work. Diana repeated the pronunciation slowly as she made her way over to Akko. She stepped behind her, gently holding Akko's hand in hers.  With a few nudges, she widened the girl’s stance, adjusting her hips and shoulders.  She tried to keep her breathing even, but being this close to Akko put her head in a fog.  Her body pressed lightly against Akko's as she helped her move through the spell again. She made Akko repeat the spell a few times before stepping back and asking her to try it again.  

 

Akko's face was slightly purple as if she hadn't been breathing, but the girl nodded, determined.  This time it worked.  Akko's face was illuminated by the purple glow, the pile of sheets in front of her lifted up, bathing in the purple light before gently resting back on the ground.  

 

The pure delight in Akko's face was beautiful.  The girl jumped into the air, pumping her fists and letting out of squeal of delight. When Akko's eyes sought out Diana's, the girl thought she was going to swoon right then and there.  Diana returned her smile and laughed as Akko grabbed Diana's hands spinning her around in circles.  Diana felt herself let loose.  She twirled around with Akko, savoring the feeling of being carefree and joyful.  

 

When they stopped spinning both girls were out of breath, their cheeks flushed and sore from smiling so hard.  Diana couldn't help it when she leaned forward and kissed Akko's cheek.  Her heart pounded erratically as she pulled back, watched Akko's cheeks turn bright red, her hand immediately coming up to touch the place Diana had kissed.

 

"Well! We have a lot more clothes to finish, we should probably start working," Diana said, flustered and shocked at her own forwardness.  _I kissed her._

 

"Oh yeah! Of course!" Akko said as they both turned around to work on the large pile of laundry. 

 

Flashes of purple filled the room as the witches worked.  The massive pile gradually decreased in size.  By the time they were half-way through the pile, both girls where tired, panting from their efforts.  A bead of sweat dripped down Diana's temple and she wiped it way, tucking her hair behind her ear as she caught her breath.  Even Diana had limits.  Akko was breathing hard, her wand held limply in her hand.  Diana could tell Akko was exhausted, but the girl seemed to be running on pure determination.  Akko lifted her wand, reciting the spell and flicking her wand. A faint spark fizzled at the tip and her eyes furrowed.  Setting her feet, she tried again.  The wand let out a pathetic hiss and Akko stamped her foot.  She straightened up to try again, but Diana grabbed her wrist. 

 

"It would be best to take a break. We don't want to overwork ourselves any more than we already have."  Diana was surprised with how long Akko had lasted.  She felt a swell of pride as she thought of how far Akko had come in her magic.  Weeks ago, the girl could hardly cast a simple metamorphosis spell.  But here Akko was, pushing her limits and working hard to conjure up this cleaning spell.  With her bangs sticking to her forehead, her face flushed from exertion, Diana thought she looked as beautiful as ever. 

 

"Good, I didn't know how much longer I could keep that up."  

 

Diana sighed happily as Akko intertwined their fingers, pulling her onto a small bench in the corner of the room.  The rickety bench was small, the wood worn and peeling.  It creaked and groaned as Diana crossed and uncrossed her legs.  It was still unnerving having Akko sit so close without the excuse of a broom, but she still loved how comfortable and intimidate it felt.  Their shoulders were pressed together and Diana could few the heat emanating from Akko's body.  Akko hadn't let go of her hand, their fingers still loosely tangled together.

 

"So," Akko said, drawing the word out.

 

"So," Diana repeated with a laugh.  Akko's fingers were tracing patterns on her inner wrist.  She wanted to kiss her.  Right now, in this old room, surrounded by laundry and covered in sweat.  Diana leaned forward, her eyes flicking between Akko's lips to her eyes, asking for permission.  Realization dawned on Akko's face and she licked her lips, leaning forward as well.  

 

"Aye, you guys have made some great progress."

 

Diana yelped, jerking forward.  The unexpected movement must have been too much for the old bench, because the next thing she knew she was on the floor.  A very soft floor that smelled like cherry blossoms and plums and- 

 

Akko.  Diana realized she had landed on Akko.  The brunette groaned beneath her, the two girls a mess of tangled limbs.  Diana managed to somewhat extract herself from the compromising position, looking up to see a group of girls staring down at them, their faces ranging from amused to embarrassed.  

 

"Did we interrupt something?" Sucy asked.

 

"What are you guys doing here!" Akko yelled, sitting up.  The girl winced and rubbed the back of her head.  

 

"But we always help you Akko," Lotte said.  Constanze nodded while Jasminka smiled, popping another chip in her mouth.

 

"Yeah, why would tonight be any different," Amanda said coolly, her arms crossed behind her head.  

 

Diana stood up, offering Akko a hand, which the girl eagerly accepted.  "Are you okay?  I didn't mean to land on you."

 

Diana was awarded with a dazzling smile.  "Oh, just a couple bumps, I've fallen a lot harder."

 

"Yes, you've fallen very hard for Diana."  

 

"Yeah I have." Akko said, a dreamy expression on her face.  Sucy snorted.  

 

Diana didn't know what to do.  She had been moments away from kissing Akko, a few more inches and she would have gotten to feel how soft and warm the other girl’s lips were.  Akko hadn't run away screaming, it even seemed like she had leaned forward, like she wanted to kiss her too.  Diana felt a wave of irritation at being so rudely interrupted, she could be kissing Akko right now. "Well. If you are here to help, I supposed we should get back to work.  I have a spell I can teach you, with this many girls, the remaining clothes should hardly take much time."  Akko looked disappointed, but the girl seemed to brighten up at the prospect of showing off the new spell she learned. 

 

As Diana predicted, the remaining clothes had been cleaned in a matter of minutes.  Constanze and Jasminka lingered by the door, waiting for Amanda so they could walk back to their room.  Sucy and Lotte had the same idea, waiting for Akko.  An awkward tension fell around the room as everyone just waited, Diana could feel the uncertain looks cast in her direction.

 

Diana broke the silence.  "The laundry is clean, so it only makes sense that I head back to my room. I sincerely appreciate the assistance from you all. The second half went by much faster with you here."

 

"I'll walk you back!" Akko was bouncing on her toes, her fingers playing with the material of her skirt.  

 

Amanda let out a low whistle as she spun on her heel, walking towards the door.  "I guess that's our cue to give the lovebirds some more _alone_ time."

 

The room was suddenly empty again. Akko stood next to Diana, sheepishly scuffing her toe against stone floor.  

 

"Your friends are very plea-". 

 

Akko surged forward, tugging on the front of Diana shirt and kissing her.  Diana froze.  She couldn't believe this was happening. Akko was kissing her, actually kissing her.  The feeling of her soft chapped lips was indescribable.  Diana was filled with warmth and bliss until suddenly, the feeling was gone.  It took Diana a moment to register that Akko had pulled away, her fingers letting go of Diana's shirt.

 

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

 

It was Diana's turn to cut her off.  She wrapped her arms around Akko's waist, pulling the girl into another kiss.  Diana wasn’t one to display her emotions or wear her heart on her sleeve, but she wanted Akko to know how she felt.  She poured everything she could into the kiss, trying to convey just how much Akko meant to her through the steady caress of her lips.  Her hands curled into the soft fabric of Akko's vest, pulling the girl as close as possible.  Akko's hands slid up Diana's shoulders, tangling in her thick hair.  Their lips moved together as the kiss deepened, Diana's tongue brushing along Akko's bottom lip.  Akko gasped as their bodies pressed together.

 

Eventually they had to come up for air.  Diana rested her forehead against Akko's, bumping their noses together affectionately.  Diana could feel Akko's heart hammering against her own.  

 

She just had a rather intense make-out session with a beautiful girl, in a cold gloomy laundry room, after completing her assigned punishment for talking back to a teacher.  It was ridiculous.  It was unbelievable. It was nonsensical.  But it was real, and the whole situation was just so _Akko_.  Life with the starry-eyed witch would never have a dull moment.  Diana started to giggle.  Professor Finnelan really had been so surprised when she stood up and defended Akko.  The look on her face had been priceless.  She laughed harder.  Sucy, Amanda, Hannah, Barbara, even Lotte seemed to know just how gay she was, despite her efforts to hide it.  At this point, tears were streaming down her face. Akko looked completely shell-shocked, her face caught between laughing along and looking utterly embarrassed.  

 

"Did I do something wrong?"  Akko said.

 

Diana's face softening, her laughter quieting down.  She cupped Akko's face in her hands.  

 

"Of course not, I'm just happy." She leaned forward to place a kiss on the tip of Akko’s nose.  "Unbelievably and completely happy." Diana pressed a soft kiss against Akko’s lips and Akko sighed, smiling into the kiss.

 

"Well that's good, I thought maybe I wasn't a very good kisser."

 

Diana shook her head and hummed. "You are a very good kisser."

 

"So, if you count the ice cream and the laundry cleaning as dates, we’ve had like two dates now are we like...?" Akko said, her voice trailing off.

 

" _Together_ together?" Diana said with a laugh.  "I would like to be.  Will you be my girlfriend?"

 

Akko beamed.  She swept the blonde into a tight hug, spinning her around in a circle.  "Yes!" The two girls laughed, sharing another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally am i right also they are dorks


	13. Rebel Diana x2

Tonight had been the best night of her whole existence.  It rivaled the day she found out she could go to Luna Nova.  It rivaled seeing Shiny Chariot's magic show. 

 

After they finally parted ways, Akko had walked back to her room.  Her body felt light, it was like the clouds had scooped her up, carrying her through the dark, empty halls.  Sucy and Lotte had been asleep when she got back, so the great fantastic unbelievable news would have to wait until the morning.

 

Diana was her girlfriend.  

 

Akko giggled and buried herself further into her covers.  She fell asleep with a smile on her face.  

 

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

Akko groaned and rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head.  "Who's knocking this early in morning."

 

"Actually Akko, you've slept a little later than usual. If you don't get up now, you'll probably be late to professor Finnelan's class."  Lotte said as she walked over to open the door.  

 

"Five more minutes," Akko mumbled from under her pillow.  

 

"You don't have five minutes to spare.  If you're late again I probably won't be able to prevent you from getting assigned a week’s worth of laundry duty."  Diana stood in the doorway, a hand on her hip.  Akko shot up in bed, her head hitting the top bunk above her.  Diana winced.  

 

"Ow." Akko moaned, flopping back onto her pillow.  Akko felt the bed dip as Diana sat down.  Cool finger tips swept her bangs aside before she felt Diana kiss the red mark on her forehead.

 

"You need to get dressed now.  Sucy, Lotte, good morning." Diana said smiling at the two girls.  Akko's roommates smiled at Diana, returning the pleasantry. Or at least Lotte did, Sucy just nodded and went back to her book on mushrooms and fungi and poisons.

 

"What're ya doing here?"  Akko said, tugging her shirt on, her sleepy fingers fumbling over the buttons.  

 

Diana adverted her eyes, her brow furrowing.  "I wanted to walk with you to class. Is that okay? I apologize for assuming it would be fine."

 

"Oh no, it's perfect!" Akko said, straightening out her uniform.  Akko was a pro at speed dressing, thanks to many rushed mornings.  She loved her sleep.  Akko pulled her hair back into her signature ponytail and grabbed her things. "I'm ready!"

 

Akko grabbed Diana's hand, weaving their fingers together.  She was about to pull Diana out the door when she remembered Sucy and Lotte, she still hadn't told them she was dating Diana—and not dating as in hey we’ve been on a date, but dating as in hey this is my girlfriend and she’s amazing.  Akko smiled, she's _dating_ Diana Cavendish. 

 

"I almost forgot to tell you guys!" Akko turned back around to face her roommates.  "Diana is my girlfriend!" 

 

"Really? That's surprising. I never would have figured that out." Sucy deadpanned.

 

Lotte clapped her hands and smiled at the couple in front of her.  She murmured something about Arthur and Edgar and how she had shipped it all long. 

 

"What?" 

 

Lotte blushed.  "Nothing! I'm happy for you guys!"

 

Akko walked down the hall with Diana, swinging their linked hands between them.  She didn't miss the looks, or the whispers, but she couldn't care less.  The most talented and beautiful witch at Luna Nova was her girlfriend.

 

They walked hand in hand into the classroom, both seeming to realize they would have to part ways in order to take their respective seats.  “I miss you already,” Akko pouted, reluctantly letting go of Diana’s hand.

 

Amanda gagged as she walked by, scrunched her nose up as she looked between the couple.  “Really? Did you really just say that. Good god what have we done,” she groaned as she plopped down in her seat.  Akko stuck out her tongue at the witch.

 

Diana leaned over to place a lingering kiss on the corner of Akko's mouth.  Akko blushed and giggled.  Someone gasped behind them and a loud bang echoed through the room as a book hit the floor.  Akko turned to see professor Finnelan sputtering, her eyes flashing between the two girls.

 

"As you should already know, there are rules against certain, inappropriate, conduct during class.  Please refrain from displaying such lewd signs of affection. This will be your only warning."

 

Akko glanced at her girlfriend, she was sure Diana knew that. She didn't know why she had stopped to kiss her in front of the teacher's desk.  Diana had a twinkle in her eye that Akko could only describe as mischievous.  It was a look she would expect to see on Amanda's face, not on the serious and proper Diana Cavendish.  

 

"Yes, professor," Diana said sweetly as she walked towards her seat.  Before she sat down she winked at Akko.  "Worth it."   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay my first fic! Feel free to leave comments on this rink a dink little thing, let me know what you all thought :P

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Diana, you poor soul


End file.
